Reason (5)
by Whip-Owl
Summary: After the 'death' of the previous clans, Stormclan, Moonclan, Lightningclan, and Fallenclan are the new clans of the foreset. But now that they are about to fight an old enemy, several cats are finding a reason to change, and this change isn't always good. *Sequel to For Just a Little While.*
1. Prologue

Prologue

(Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. And the prologue is doomed to be short, just saying. _Please _review. I get really whinny when I don't get them.)

"Death Trap, we do not have the forces to fight the clans, especially with that new clan, Wildclan."

Death Trap looked up at Scar. "I know we don't. But I can get help. I just need time, otherwise the clans might discover we're here."

Scar gave her an exasperated. "Oh, well I'm _sure _since you've figure everything else out, you already know exactly what to do oh might Death Trap." She hissed sarcastically.

Death Trap bristled and her eyes narrowed in furry. _She deserves to die. Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! _It was hard to push that feeling down, but Death Trap had to. She needed Scar and rogue group if she wanted to stand a chance against the clans, much as she hated to admit it.

Death Trap glared at the ground in concentration. It was while she was looking down she saw her two kits. Death Trap had never wanted to have kits, and had been training them to kill like her, but now she smiled. She lifted her head. "Yes, actually I do have a plan." She turned to her kits. "Tiger, Owl, I'd like you to go to the clans. I'm sure you can stop them from finding us, and do some spy work while you're at it."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'm _so _glad we finally get to go on a patrol ourselves." Oceanpaw said. "You know, some sibling time."

Dogpaw stood a little away from his siblings, Lavapaw, Oceanpaw, Coalpaw, and Stonepaw. Oceanpaw was lying, and it was obvious. That was what Oceanpaw was enjoying.

"Notice you didn't get to go alone until _I _showed up again." Lavapaw said. He'd finally recovered from his broken leg. _Unfortunately. _Dogpaw thought. Instantly he gave a little gasp at his own thoughts. He didn't get along with Lavapaw, and neither did Coalpaw considering how she bristled, but he didn't hate his siblings. He shouldn't.

"What about you Dogpaw?" Oceanpaw asked, bringing him out his thoughts. "Aren't you excited?"

Now she was just being mean, and she knew it. Dogpaw wasn't good at hunting, or fighting, he liked to avoid it. "Ecstatic." He replied sarcastically.

"I've got an idea." Coalpaw all but spat. "Why don't we stop talking, and just go on the patrol?"

"What, not having fun?" Lavapaw tormented. Still, he walked out of camp at that point, so they were saved from bickering anymore.

Dogpaw and his siblings were from Stormclan, which from what Dogpaw could figure out was most like the old Thunderclan. Ironically, they were Shadowclan's old swamp territory.

Lavapaw trotted ahead of them and turned around. "So I was thinking, we should make this special. Like a little . . . competition."

"Um, what?" Dogpaw said.

"Well I think that's a _brilliant_ idea." Oceanpaw agreed. "And the three in last place can clean the winners' nests."

Coalpaw bristled. She like Dogpaw knew Oceanpaw had picked 'the three in last place' so she and Lavapaw could win. Then Coalpaw stood a little straight. "Sounds fun." She leered. "Want to join me Dogpaw? I found this place with a lot of prey in leaf-bare."

Dogpaw saw fear flicker across Lavapaw's face for a moment. If Coalpaw had a place where there was prey during leaf-bare, who knew how much there would be no that the snow was gone?

"Okay. I'll come." Dogpaw agreed. So he followed Coalpaw. The other three went their own ways, no one else making a team.

Once they were out of sight Dogpaw asked, "So where is this place?"

"Oh uh . . . It doesn't actually exist." Coalpaw explained, crouching a little lower in embarrassment.. "I figured lying would give us the best chance, since Lavapaw will probably spend the rest of our time trying to find a place like I was talking about."

Dogpaw blinked. "Wow, that's actually, brilliant."

Coalpaw smiled. "Thanks. Now let's go hunt!" The two dashed off.

* * *

Dragonflame walked past the nursery, a moss ball hit her as she passed. "Sorry Dragonflame." Thunderkit apologized.

"It was Windkit's fault, she missed the catch." Survivorkit, Dragonflame's kit, added. He leapt over and stood proudly. "I am the leader of the moss."

Dragonflame let out an amused purr. "Good job."

Shadowkit rolled her eyes. "We are smaller than you." She pointed out. "When we're bigger we'll do much better."

Dragonflame frowned. "Remember, when you're big you'll go live with your dad." Dragonflame reminded them. _And that'll be soon. _Their dad was Stormstar, but with their mom dead the only queen who could give them milk was Moonstar. Stormstar had visited several times so his kits knew they were his, but it still made things complicated.

His four kits looked at each other. "Oh yeah. . ." Windkit said.

Dragonflame nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to make an announcement."

She walked off again. With Moonstar so close to having kits, Dragonflame was getting a taste of what being leader was like. Now she knew why Moonstar acted so tired all the time. She jumped up onto this camp's version of high rock. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around high rock!" She shouted. She flopped down for a moment, waiting for cats to come out. "I understand I have never given a ceremony, but it is high time Survivorkit became an apprentice." She flicked her gaze to Moonstar. Moonstar gave a small nod. "So Survivorkit, from now on your name will be Survivorpaw." Despite how odd it was to be giving her own kit a ceremony, she beamed. "And your mentor will be Fadetail."

The clan cats cheered and Fadetail nodded shakily. "Thank you Dragonflame." He was Moonstar's mate, but he'd originally come from a group of evil rogues. Dragonflame had some experience with that, she couldn't blame his shock. _I'd be shocked if I got an apprentice. _She thought. Then she climbed down and started organizing patrols.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So Wolfpaw, how have things been going for you?" Silverpaw asked.

"Great!" Wolfpaw cheered. "Get this, I finally beat Snakepaw in a practice fight."

Silverpaw gave an excited gasp. She was such a good listener. "That's great Wolfpaw."

Wolfpaw laughed. "I know right? Lizardpaw even asked if I could show her the move I'd used."

Silverpaw narrowed her eyes. "I hope you didn't show her _my _move."

Wolfpaw shook his head. "I'd never."

Their mentors, Lightningstar and Flurrywinds, were a little ways ahead of them. They were from different clans, and both pairs had come out to mark the border at the same time. Flurrywinds kept staring with his eyes narrowed and the apprentices. "I don't like this." He said.

_What are you? Leader of Obviousclan? _Lightningstar thought. She didn't say that out loud though. Flurrywinds and the cats in his clan weren't normal, they were a species of wild casts called black footed cats, that was why they were named Wildclan. The cats in that clan weren't too bad, but there was something off about Flurrywinds.

"Look," Lightningstar started. "If we try to stop them they'll just start meeting in secret, and then they'd be breaking the warrior code."

Flurrywinds glared at her. "And I suppose Silverpaw giving away battle moves is allowed?!" He spat.

Lightningstar stepped back before shouting back, "Then you control your apprentice and don't take it out on mine!"

Flurrywinds' eyes grew wide than narrowed dangerously. Lightningstar glared right back. Flurrywinds the first to back off. "Alright. Fine." He stepped away from the border. "I'll do just that." He turned to his apprentice. "Silverpaw! We've finished marking the border, it's time to go."

Silverpaw turned towards him in surprise. "Oh. Oh okay." She turned to Wolfpaw. "Guess I'll see you later."

Wolfpaw nodded. "See you here tomorrow." Then Silverpaw turned around, looking a little sad as she went, and followed Flurrywinds back into their territory. It was different then the territory they used to be in. They'd moved so they bordered Stormclan and Lightningclan.

Wolfpaw watched for a little while, until Lightningstar called for him. "We still have things to do." She said firmly. "Let's go check Moonclan's border."

Wolfpaw his head around. He nodded then turned around entirely and followed her.

* * *

Fallenstar climbed part way up an abandoned twoleg building. His entire territory was flooded with abandoned twoleg places, and that's just how he and his warriors liked it. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a ceremony!" He shouted.

His clanmates came out of their 'dens', mostly comprised of rubble. Even his kits came out. Judging by how they were running they were racing. Bluekit was losing. Fallenstar tried not to frown. Bluekit used to be the fastest of her siblings, but she hadn't grown at all since she was attacked by a fox, and it was making her the weakest of her siblings.

Fallenstar shook his worries aside. "It is time for our kits to become apprentices."

The apprentices' eyes lit up, and Drizzlekit gave a little cheer. Fallenstar started with him. "Drizzlekit, from now on your name will be Drizzlepaw, and-"

He was cut off his deputy Fangmouth entered the camp. Usually he would continue anyway, but Fangmouth wasn't alone. He had a she cat in his mouth and a tom stepping uncertainly behind him. Both were about apprentice age.

"One moment." Fallenstar said. He climbed down and walked over to Fangmouth. "What is this?"

Fangmouth set the she cat down. "This is Tiger," He jerked his head at the tom, "And Owl. They'd like to join the clan."

_Owl is a tom's name. _Fallenstar thought. Judging by the look Owl had, somewhere between embarrassed and 'don't you dare say anything', she knew it too. Fallenstar turned his gaze to Tiger. The tom looked up at him with wide hopeful eyes. But there was something else there. . .

Fallenstar shook his head. They were just apprentice age. He'd let Sharktooth join after he nearly killed himself and Fangmouth, by accident of course. Fallenstar nodded. "Okay. Wait back here."

He turned around and ran back up to his perch on the twolegpace. "As you can see, Fangmouth has brought some new cats. I see no reason why they can't stay here as apprentices, and they'll be joining this ceremony." He turned back to his kits. "Now Drizzlepaw, as I was going to tell you, your mentor will be Candlewick. Briarkit, from now on your name will be Briarpaw. Your mentor will be Darkrose. Darkkit, you will be Darkpaw, and your mentor will be Braveheart." Braveheart was a little young to have an apprentice, but maybe it would do him some good.

Now there was Bluekit. He thought about who would make a good mentor. His eyes fell on Sharktooth and Pearlshine. They were still a bit like outsiders, since everyone else had known each other since before the clan was formed. "Bluekit, from now on your name will be Bluepaw, and your mentor will be Pearlshine." The warriors and their new apprentices began touching noses.

"That leaves our two newest members. Fangmouth told me your name is Tiger?" Tiger nodded. "Then from now on you will be named Tigerpaw, and your mentor will Scorchbark. And Owl?" Owl nodded. "From now on, you will be known as Owlpaw and your mentor will be Sharktooth." Owlpaw and Tigerpaw touched noses with their mentors, and the clan cheered for all the apprentices.

Fallenstar looked out at the clan. His gaze found Icepelt and he smiled. She returned it.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lavapaw raced around desperately. Coalpaw knew a secret place to get prey! He couldn't' lose to her. It wasn't just that he'd have to clean her nest, though that was bad. It was that she and Dogpaw were so _worthless_. The thought of losing to them was unfathamable.

Lavapaw stopped. His gaze fell onto the abandoned thunderpath. Fallenclan still owned it from their border fight. But that wasn't what Lavapaw was thinking of. He knew Fallenclan in general had a lot of prey. For some reason, small animals liked the old twoleg places.

Lavapaw looked around. He smirked to himself. No one was around. He dashed across the border and disappeared into the rubble. His victory was short lived. Before he could catch anything, it started to rain. Lavapaw bristled and dashed under an overhang. He knew it would be a good idea to get back to the clan. But without any prey. . .

_It hasn't been that long. _Lavapaw thought. _Most likely no one else has caught prey either._

That was all Lavapaw needed to change him mind. He climbed out from the overhang and started back towards camp. Behind him there was a funny rumbling sound. He slowed down to figure out what the sound was. It wasn't thunder, that wasn't quite right. It was getting closer though, so he could probably see it if he turned around.

_Oh my Starclan! _Lavapaw thought. He let out a scream. There was a giant wave coming towards him. He whipped back around and started running away. Then one of his paws got tangled in some sort of metal cord. He slammed into the ground. Lavapaw lifted himself up and tried to free himself. Before he could, the wave smacked into him.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Emberpaw turned around to find herself face to face with Fallenstar. Strangely, she actually wasn't very upset to see him. At least he didn't act afraid of her half burnt face. "I'm here for catnip." She told him. "We used most of it this leaf bare."

Fallenstar looked like he was going to admit defeat, until it started raining. Then he smiled. "Well, I don't think you're going to have much luck in this weather," He said. "So I will be happy to lead you back to Stormclan."

Emberpaw glowered. The rain was bothering the burnt part of her face a little though. "Fine." She said icily. The two started back towards the border, walking along an abandoned thunderpath.

Then they heard a sound that was a bit like thunder. Both of them turned around, and wished they hadn't. A wave was coming towads them. "Move!" Fallenstar shouted. "Climb one of the twoleg places." He grabbed Emberpaw by the scruff and flung her into the air. He was amazingly strong, she landed on an overhang. Fallenstar, content she was safe, turned around and climbed up a twoleg place on the other end of the abandoned thunderpath.

Emberpaw didn't have more time to watch him. She clambered higher up onto the twolegpace. She let out a sigh of relief as the water rushed past her, she was too high for it.

Then she saw someone struggling to stay above the waves. And they were losing. It was Lavapaw. "Help! Someone!" He fell underneath the water.

Emberpaw had no idea what he was doing in Fallenclan territory, but at the moment she didn't care. "Lavapaw!" She ran to the edge of abandoned twoleg building and extended her front paws. "Lavapaw take my paws."

Lavapaw struggled to stay above the water, coughing and sputtering he dug his front paws in hers. But Emberpaw could pull him up with her paws. She leaned forward to grab his scruff with her teeth. Lavapaw meanwhile, was slipping. He was sinking into the water. "Lavapaw, no." Emberpaw said softly.

Lavapaw kept struggled, but when he looked up at Emberpaw she knew things were bad. He had a defeated look in his eyes. "Emberpaw, I'm s-" He didn't get to finish, though Emberpaw go the gist. His paws slipped from Emberpaw's in entirety and was swept away by the current.

"Lavapaw!" Emberpaw extended her paw after him, but she couldn't reach. And it wasn't long before Lavapaw fell under the water completely.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fallenstar walked into camp. "Fallenstar!" Icepelt shouted. She ran over to him. "Are you alright? The wave-"

"I'm fine." Fallenstar said, waving his tail dismissively.

Sliverstripes walked up. "You didn't lose a life in that, did you?" She asked softly.

Fallenstar shook his head. "Trust me, I'm fine. But we've got to worry about the rest of the clan. Fangmouth had a patrol out there, we have to make sure they're alright." Then he raised his voice to address the entire clan. "Icepelt! Sharktooth! Candlewick! And Drizzlepaw! Come on, we have to look for Fangmouth's patrol." He whirled around and started for the exit.

"Fallenstar can I come too?" Sliverstripes asked. "If someone is hurt it will save time if I'm already there."

Icepelt nodded. "That makes sense."

Fallenstar made a 'puff' sound. "Come on then."

So the cats marched out of camp. They began searching the territory. It wasn't easy. The entire territory was muddy and the water had washed away any scent. "Fallenstar!"

Fallenstar snapped his head around. Emberpaw was marching towards him. _Oh great. _He thought. "Now what do you want?!" He snapped.

"Stormstar needs permission to cross the border, his apprentice trespassed was here during the wave." Emberpaw replied.

"Then Stormstar needs to learn to control his apprentices!" Fallenstar spat. "In fact, it was his apprentice that tried to kill Candlewick." He flicked his tail at Candlewick. "So no. No one is crossing the border." He turned around and started stalking away.

Emberpaw spoke then. "I saw Lavapaw here. He was swept away by the water. I think he's dead."

Fallenstar stopped, and he felt himself soften up. He sighed softly. "In that case, Sharktooth, help Stormstar and Emberpaw look for their apprentice."

Sharktooth walked uncertainly to Emberpaw. She nodded and the two headed towards the border.

"Come on." Fallenstar muttered. "Let's find Fangmouth." The rest of his patrol followed him, none of them brought up what had just happened.

* * *

Springstar climbed up onto something that used to be called a desk. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a meeting!" She announced. She waited as cats came out. "Some of our apprentices have been apprentices long enough." She stated. "Twinklepaw, Frogpaw, Roughpaw, come forward." The three apprentices stepped forward, Twinklepaw and Frogpaw whispering in excitement. "Do you promise to be loyal to this clan, and defend it even with your life?"

"Yes!" Twinklepaw shouted.

"I do!" Frogpaw agreed. Roughpaw nodded.

Springstar smiled. "Then from now on, Twinklepaw you will be known as Twinklespirit. Frogpaw, your name will be Frogcroak, and Roughpaw, you will be Roughfur."

The clan cheered for the three new warriors. Springstar let them for a while before continuing. "This means, Bellpaw can have a mentor. Bellpaw, your mentor will be Frogcroak." There were more cheers as Bellpaw and Frogcroak touched noses.

Springstar nodded and climbed down. "Autumnpelt, I need to speak to you in my den." Springstar whispered as she passed her sister. Autumnpelt followed her.

"What is it?" Autumnpelt whispered once they were inside.

"I'm planning to attack the rogue group." Springstar replied.

Autumnpelt stopped. "What? That sounds more like something I would do."

Springstar nodded. "The rogue group has been crossing the borders and Red tried to kill us both. Not to mention, they're not the only rogue group. We can't risk making an enemy with two groups. So yes, it might be more like something you'd do, but I think it's the right thing to do."

Autumnpelt looked puzzled for a moment, trying to interpuret all the meaning in Springstar's words. She nodded slowly. "Okay. I'm glad we're on the same page. But you realize we might not be ready?"

"That's why I wanted to talk to you." Springstar explained. "We need to train the apprentices more heavily in combat. You can help me judge when we're ready."

Autumnpelt smiled then. "Alright Springstar. When do we start?"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stormstar, Emberpaw, and Sharktooth walked around Fallenclan territory. Emberpaw slipped a little. Both cats turned to her, but Emberpaw caught herself on her own. She grunted and kept moving. "It's muddy here." She commented.

"Well, a giant wave did come through." Sharktooth pointed out.

Emberpaw grunted again. Sharktooth looked at Stormstar, who shrugged helplessly. 'She's just like this.' His expression said.

Then Stormstar saw a piece of fur sticking out from behind some rocks. He gave a small gasp. Emberpaw heard it and followed his gaze. She gave a gasp when she saw it and ran over to it. Stormstar ran after her and peered over the rock. It was Lavapaw alright. Or rather, his body.

Stormstar walked over and bent his head down sadly. Emberpaw stared ahead, her emotions netural. Stormstar supposed he couldn't blame her. She and Lavapaw hadn't exactly gotten along in life, but no one in their right mind would be happy a cat had died.

"We should get back to camp." Emberpaw said. "His siblings will want to morn."

Stormstar blinked at her new authority, and slowly nodded. "Of course." He picked up Lavapaw and they started back to the border.

Once they reached it Sharktooth, who'd been standing awkwardly to side the whole time, stepped forward. "I'm sorry about this."

"Not your fault." Stormstar said through Lavapaw's fur. Then he and Emberpaw crossed the border and Sharktooth turned around and headed back into his territory.

* * *

"Frogcroak, where are we going?" Bellpaw asked as she followed her mentor out of camp.

"We're going to hunt." He replied.

"Then . . . can I go alone?"

"What?" Frogcroak turned around. He looked a little hurt.

Bellpaw tried not to feel guilty. They barely knew each other, it wasn't like Bellpaw was denying time with friend, or family. She looked at the ground shyly. "It's just . . . I get nervous. I do a better job hunting on my own."

"Well. . ." Frogcroak looked like he was considering. Bellpaw waited patiently. "You've learned how to hunt?" Bellpaw nodded. "I suppose you can go on your own then, if you do better that way."

Bellpaw beamed. "Thanks Frogcroak! I won't let you down. I promise."

Frogcroak gave a smile himself. "I know you won't."

Yes, with a response like that Bellpaw had decpeted him well. She dashed off into the abandoned twoleg town. Once she was out of sight of Frogcroak she started towards the forest. She slowed down then, moving quietly through the trees. The forest was the most dangerous place to be, it was rogue groups liked to be. "52?" She called out softly. "52 it's me, Bellpaw."

A familiar voice spoke from behind her. "You came again. I didn't expect you too."

Bellpaw turned around. Despite his words, he didn't look or sound surprised. Bellpaw knew that didn't mean much though. The rogue group 52 was from had a leader, who was literally named Leader, that liked to take away any personality his followers had. That was why all the members of his group, except his daughter, had numbers for names and he took most of them when they were kits.

"I'll always come back." Bellpaw promised.

"I'm glad." He _almost _looked like he meant it.

Bellpaw smiled. "Now come on, I've got to hunt."

52 nodded. "Me too."

The two went further went deeper into the forest. Bellpaw didn't care, she wasn't as afraid with him. There was more prey in the forest, and they soon both had a little bit of prey.

Bellpaw looked at 52 as he sniffed for more prey. She opened her mouth, then closed it again. She had a question for him, but she always got too scared to ask it. _Oh come on! He hasn't hurt you yet, he won't be answering a question. _"52, why don't you take me to leader?" He turned towards her. "I don't want you to. But I lied to you, and I thought you were supposed to take me to him."

"If I took you to him, you would change." He said flatly.

_Well duh. _Bellpaw thought. "And you don't want that?"

52 shook his head. "You . . . you can change your face, and voice."

"I show my emotions." Bellpaw offered.

"Emotions." 52 looked like he hadn't heard that word in a long time. He nodded. "Yes, you have emotions." A tiny smile crept to his face.

Bellpaw tried not to leap up and down and shout in excitement. He had changed from his monotone expression. The rogues could be helped. _It's not their fault they're like this after all. It's Leader's fault. I've got to tell Springstar! _Then she realized the problem. Springstar didn't know about her visits to 52, and she wouldn't be too happy about them.

Bellpaw gave some thought on what she should do. _I'll have to change 52. Then I can bring him to Springstar, and with him to prove my point she'll be happy. _Yes, that was a good plan. She's just have to wait a little longer.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dragonflame walked into the four trees, leading her clanmates. _It's alright. _She thought. _You can do this. _Dragonflame walked over and climbed onto the branches. The other four leaders looked at her curiously. Even Ripstar knew she wasn't a leader.

Dragonflame coughed, clearing her throat. "You probably all know I'm not leader. And don't worry, I'm still not, and prey is running well in Moonclan. I just have to take over for this meeting," She paused and let a small smiled come over her face, "Because Moonstar has given birth. She has two wonderful kits, Icekit and Steamkit."

There were cheers for Moonstar and her new kits. Dragonflame smiled. "Survivorpaw has also become an apprentice, that is all." She sat back down.

Fallenstar got up. "Prey has been running well in Fallenclan. You may have heard about the storm in our clan, and yes, it wasn't pleasant. But we searched the clan and no one from our clan died."

_Storm? _Dragonflame thought. _Well that might explain the smell of mud._

Stormstar made a pained expression as Fallenstar talked. Fallenstar gave him a shrug, but it was a sympathetic shrug. Fallenstar and Stormstar never got along, something was up. "Not only that, but we have two new cats, Owlpaw and Tigerpaw." The other cats cheered for the new members. "That is all." Fallenstar declared. He sat down.

Stormstar got up with a sigh. "Prey has been running well for us, more or less. Unfortunately, unlike Fallenclan we did lose a clanmate to the storm. Lavapaw is dead." Dragonflame bowed her head. That's when Stormstar addressed her. "However, I believe we'll have some cats returning to our clan soon. My kits have been with Moonclan for several moons now, and they are old enough to return."

Dragonflame looked up, trying not to let the pressure bother her. This would be the first thing she did as a leader, she needed to prove she could be one when Moonstar was dead. "Yes, they are old enough to return. However Moonstar has been taking care of them for the past few moons and I don't think it's fair to just let them return to your clan as if that never happened."

"Then what do you suggest?" Stormstar growled. "Do you want _my _kits to stay in _your _clan?"

Dragonflame shook her head rapidly. "I'm not saying that at all. I'm just saying it's not fair for Moonstar to get nothing out of this. There must be something you can give us."

"Oh and what would that be? The only answers that come to mind are cats, and territory!" Stormstar snapped impatiently.

Truth be told, Dragonflame hadn't figured out a way for Stormstar to repay them. But he was frustrating her now. She opened her mouth, and Lightningstar spoke. "I don't think that's Dragonflame's call." She said. "Moonstar is the one who's been watching the kits, and she _is _Moonclan's leader. It's _her _call."

Dragonflame nodded slowly. Lightningstar was right, and it was a lot better than anything Dragonflame would've said. She nodded slowly. "Okay. Stormstar, after the meeting you can come to Moonclan, and Moonstar will sort this out."

Stormstar grunted for his answer. He sat down. Dragonflame followed suite.

Lightningstar rolled her eyes and muttered something about kits. Then she stood up. "Prey is running well in Lightningclan! There was a scent of a rogue near the border, but it didn't cross the border and no one could recognize it."

Under normal conditions that would be a strange thing to add, but these were no normal conditions. The clans had collected a few enemies. One of them was Scar, who led a rogue group. Then there were the remains of Death's group, and then there was Death Trap. But they'd left most of those rogues back at the lake, as far as anyone knew.

"That is everything." Lightningstar sat down.

Ripstar stood up looking a bit more uncomfortable than the other four. The look didn't fit him well. Even though Ripstar was the size of a house cat, he was a wild one, and it showed. "Prey is running well in Wildclan!" He announced, his voice booming around. "Blizzardwind is now a queen, and will be having kits soon." There were cheers for Blizzardwind.

Wolfpaw from Lightningclan was cheering especially loud, for a cat not part of Wildclan. He and Silverpaw had shifted slightly closer to each other. Dragonflame raised an eyebrow. Cats from other clans were rarely friends and it was forbidden to be mates. _But could they even be mates? _She wondered. _They're almost different species. _With that in mind, Dragonflame didn't think about it anymore.

"That is everything." Ripstar said. He sat back down. The clans mingled for a little while longer, than the leaders climbed down and started leading their clans back. Well, all the leaders except Stormstar. He put Nightwind in charge of that, and went with Dragonflame.

(Two things. One, review. Enough said. Two, I have a poll asking what story I should do next. This is going to be the last poll I ask for other people's opinions, after this I'll just send out whatever I feel like. So if you have any opinion, now's the time.)


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Moonstar?"

Moonstar blinked the sleep out of her eyes and looked down at the kit who'd spoken to her. It was Windkit. "Moonstar, why aren't Icekit and Steamkit playing with us?" She continued.

Moonstar gave an amused smile. She really liked these kits. "Windkit, do you remember when you first came here, and Survivorkit wanted you to play with him?"

Windkit nodded eagerly. "Yes. He's nice, but he's not very thoughtful. I was tired."

Moonstar gave her a single nod in agreement. "Yes. And that's exactly why Icekit and Steamkit don't want to play."

Windkit's mouth made a little 'oo' shape. Then she bounded back over to Icekit and Steamkit. "I'm sorry I wanted you to play." Windkit said, keeping her voice soft. "You guys can rest. In fact, in fact I'll go get you some new moss, and you can have softer nests."

"I'll help!" Thunderkit offered, leaping up. "Let's go!" He and Windkit dashed out of nursery.

Moonstar purred. Her warriors would make sure they didn't leave camp. Shadowkit let out a 'pff' sound and dropped onto her own nest. Riverkit just looked confused. He looked confused an awful lot. . .

Before Moonstar could think about it any further, Windkit and Thunderkit walked back into the nursery. They were being led back in by Dragonflame and Stormstar. Moonstar straigtened up. "Stormstar. Hello."

Shadowkit lifted herself back out of her nest. "Dad?"

Stormstar gave Moonstar a head bow and a smile. He waved his tail to Shadowkit and gave a 'one second' type look. Then he turned to Icekit and Steamkit, both of whom had fallen back to sleep. "So these are your kits. They're very nice."

Moonstar looked at them fondly. "Yes they are." For a moment it stayed like that, then Moonstar brought her attention back to Stormstar. "But I have a feeling you're not here to talk about my kits."

"No, I'm here to talk about mine." Stormstar replied.

"Stormstar would like to take his kits back to Stormclan, since they no longer need milk. But I feel like he should give something for this favor." Dragonflame elaborated.

Moonstar shook her head, but whether she was agreeing or disagreeing with Dragonflame wasn't clear. "Stormstar, I've enjoyed taking care of your kits. They're all wonderful kits, and it's not fair to make you give me something in return." Stormstar looked relieved and Dragonflame a little disappointed, mostly in herself. Before either of them could say anything Moonstar plowed on. "However, if we ever _do _need you, I want you to remember this." She gave him a hard look. "Understood?"

Stormstar nodded. "Perfectly."

"So . . . we're going back with you?" Thunderkit wanted to know.

"Yes." Stormstar confirmed.

"Woo-hoo!" Shadowkit cheered, leaping into the air and waking up Icekit and Steamkit again.

Thunderkit on the other hand, frowned and looked towards Moonstar. Moonstar gave him an 'I'll be fine' look. The kits said their good byes to Moonstar. Then they walked out of the nursery with Stormstar. Moonstar watched them go for a little before remember something. She got up. "Stay here a second." She ordered Dragonflame as she passed.

Moonstar walked out. "Stormstar!" She called.

Stormstar, who'd reached the camp's exit, turned around. "Stormstar, I just thought you should know, I think something's wrong with Riverkit."

"Riverkit?" Stormstar looked down at his gray kit. "What do you mean by wrong?"

Moonstar shook her head. "I'm not entirely sure, but something seems off. He never seems to know what's going on, and always looks surprise even if we tell him what we're doing."

Stormstar frowned but gave a slow nod. "Right. I'll remember that. Thank you Moonstar."

"Of course." Moonstar breathed. She was getting very tired suddenly. This had been a long day. So with that, she turned around and headed back towards the nursery.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(I was debating whether or not to put this next part in. Since I have, I figured I might as well make it important.)

Lightningclan and Wildclan were walking back towards their camps together. Since they were so close to each other, they typically did. Ripstar glared back at the apprentices, namely Silverpaw and Wolfpaw. "I don't like those two spending so much time together." He growled.

Lightningstar bristled. "I was wondering why you would pick a cat as awful as Flurrywind to be deputy, now I know why. You're just like him."

"'As awful as Flurrywind?'" Ripstar questioned. He laughed. "Look who's talking."

"What does that mean?!" Lightningstar hissed.

Ripstar laughed again. "What I mean is, Wingshadow is unpredictable. After all, she kills cats when she gets even a little angry."

Ripstar kept walking but Lightningstar froze momentarily. True, a few cats in her own clan knew about that, but not everyone, and certainly no one outside it. "How did you know about that?" Lightningstar breathed, her voice dangerously angry herself.

"Flame told me." Ripstar said. "Yeah, he told me she killed him, if I recall correctly. Because she panicked."

Lightningstar made a mental note to have a 'talk' with Flame the next time she visited Starclan. Then she stomped forward, keeping pace with Ripstar. "Wingshadow isn't like that anymore." She growled, keeping her voice low. Wingshadow wasn't that far away.

"Isn't she?" Ripstar persisted. "Don't you have to stop her from killing cats? What will _ever _happen when you die? Will she perhaps kill cats in her anger over it? Or maybe she'll keep her temper under control until she has nine lives, and become indestructible. Or-"

Whatever Ripstar was going to say, Lightningstar never found out. She'd heard enough. Lightningstar leapt into the air landed on Ripstar. She'd taken him by surprise, so he fell to the ground. All the cats from both clans froze, waiting with baited breath. "I said you and Flurrywind were similar, well maybe Wingshadow and I are similar." She hissed under breath.

"You wouldn't dare." Ripstar argued.

"No, not tonight. Not with practically your whole clan watching." She glanced at the clans. "But you never insult my clan. This isn't over." She climbed off.

"No, it isn't." Ripstar agreed dangerously. "But I believe this is where we part." Sure enough they'd passed Stormclan, and were on thunderpath. That was where the border was. "Until next time Lightningstar." He gave a mock bow and walked back into his own territory.

"What was that about Lightningstar?" Wingshadow asked.

Lightningstar sighed. "He's upset I don't think he picked a good deputy." She partially explained.

"Oh." Was all Wingshadow responded with.

"Come on, let's go back to camp." Lightningstar turned around and headed back into her own territory.

* * *

"Owlpaw! Owlpaw!" Tigerpaw dashed into the apprentices den and practically bounced on his sister's stomach.

"What is it Tigerpaw?" Owlpaw groaned sleepily. "We have training tomorrow."

Tigerpaw quickly looked around the apprentice den. He'd woken up Briarpaw. Luckily, she dropped right back to sleep after that.

Tigerpaw let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks for covering." He whispered.

Owlpaw looked at him in confusion as if she hadn't realized Briarpaw had been awake. But why else would she have said that? "What is it?" She asked.

"I just found out, Lightningclan's deputy kills cats when she gets angry. Isn't this great? We can use that to cause distractions, and tell Death Trap later." Death Trap was their mom, but she always preffered being called by her name.

Owlpaw blinked. "Oh. Oh yeah, that's right."

"What? What's right?" Tigerpaw wanted to know.

Owlpaw gave her head a little shake and started looking away.

"Owlpaw, tell me." Tigerpaw growled, using all the authority he had. It was more than enough.

"Please, don't tell Death Trap." She whimpered.

"I won't." Tigerpaw half moaned. "Just tell me what it is?"

"It's just, I forgot that's why we came here." Owlpaw admitted.

"_What_?" Tigerpaw hissed.

"You promised you wouldn't tell Death Trap." Owlpaw blubbered.

Tigerpaw felt himself softening. He had always been the favorite of Death Trap. For some reason she had very little if any faith in Owlpaw. He wouldn't give her more reason for that. Tigerpaw shook his head. "And I won't. Let's just go to sleep."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dogpaw passed back and forth nervously inside the apprentice den. Coalpaw, Oceanpaw, and Stonepaw were also in the den, but Coalpaw was the only one paying any attention to Dogpaw. She watched him walk around, only moving her eyes. "Dogpaw, you feeling alright?" She finally asked.

"No. No I'm not feeling alright." Dogpaw responded. He stopped walking and turned to face his siblings. They could all hear the panic in his voice. "Lavapaw is _dead_, and it's our fault."

"What?" Coalpaw demanded. She shook her head. "No it isn't."

"Um, yes it is." Oceanpaw said. They all turned towards her. "Well, you two's fault anyway." She looked at Coalpaw and Dogpaw. "You're the one who lied about having someplace to hunt. If you hadn't said that, Lavapaw wouldn't have panicked and gone into Fallenclan. And since this clan was safe from that wave I'd say-"

"Well, if _you _hadn't made it a competition, I wouldn't have needed to lie. So it's your fault Lavapaw is dead!" Coalpaw hissed.

"You think _I _killed my brother? I cared more about him than any of you!" She turned to Coalpaw. "You said yourself you hated him! And you!" She turned to Dogpaw. "Don't think for a moment I don't know how you felt about him! But now that he's dead you all so sad! Well I'm the one who liked him when he was alive!" She lifted her paw to swing at Dogpaw.

"How funny then," Stonepaw spoke up, "That you're the least sad about his death."

All the cats turned towards him in shock. It was very rare to hear Stonepaw speak, so he usually had something important to say. This was no exception, he was right. Dogpaw had been nervous, jittery, and visually upset about his brother's death. Coalpaw had sat vigil for him all night, and Stonepaw had barried himself in clan duties more than usual. But Oceanpaw was just acting like Oceanpaw. As they realized this, the other siblings slowly turned towards her. Oceanpaw took a step back, looking scared for what was probably the first time in her life.

Then Stonepaw saved her. "Now, we've mourned, we've panicked, are we ready to move on?"

"I think it will take a little longer to move on." Dogpaw pointed out. "But I'm done fighting."

"Me too." Coalpaw agreed.

Oceanpaw just stared at the ground and nodded.

* * *

_What was Fallenstar thinking? Giving me this cat as a mentor? _Bluepaw thought irritably. _I know the territory better than her._

"Alright Bluepaw, you try."

Bluepaw blinked, braking away from her thoughts. She turned up to Pearlshine. "Come again?"

"If you're going to have such a high opinion of yourself, you might want to consider follow through with your actions." Pearlshine suggested. She kept her voice natural, but she was upset, Bluepaw could tell. "I was thinking you could try hunting." Pearlshine explained.

Bluepaw nodded. "Right." She said. Truth be told, she hadn't had a clue, but she pretended otherwise. She started sniffing around for prey, and soon was moving towards it.

Pearlshine let her for a while then put a paw out in front of her. "We're getting close." She whispered, "The prey might hear you. Crouch down low, but not so low you will brush against the ground. Then you can start forward."

Bluepaw tried not to act upset at being told what to do. She dropped down low though. She slid forward quietly. Bluepaw had to admit, it was harder than she'd expected. Maybe it was her size, she had to stalk forward more than other cats, she tried not to let her size make a difference like that though.

She was getting closer. _Close enough. _Bluepaw thought. Bluepaw was about to leap when the mouse she'd been stalking suddenly shot up and ran away. Bluepaw let out a yowl and jumped after it. It was too late though, and she missed it.

"Don't feel bad Bluepaw." That advice from Pearlshine was too late, Bluepaw already felt bad, and angry. "If I were you I'd try-"

"I don't need your help!" Bluepaw snapped. Pearlshine stepped back out of surprise. Bluepaw took a deep breath to calm herself and tried again. "Thank you Pearlshine, but I know what to do. I think I just need to practice more."

But now it was Pearlshine's turn to be angry. Her fur rose up. "You've been an apprentice less than a moon." She growled. "But if you think you know what to do, fine. Let me know how that works out for you." Then she whirled around and stalked off, disappearing into th abandoned twoleg buildings.

Bluepaw stared after her in shock for a little. Had her mentor just left her? _Wait. I can't go back empty pawed now. I've got to get some prey! _Bluepaw leapt back to her feet. There wouldn't be any prey here, so she dashed off to look for it elsewhere.

(And this chapter would've gotten too long if I continued it.)


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Finding prey was soon proving harder than Bluepaw would've guessed. She could find some of it, but even that she managed to scare away. It had been a long time now. Would anyone notice if she was gone? Would she get in trouble if she came back without prey?

_I need to find _something. Bluepaw thought. She had been looking at the ground, so she was taken completely by surprise when a cat leapt out of bushes and caught prey, a rabbit, in front of her. Bluepaw let out a scream and jumped back. The other cat, a gray one with green eyes, seemed just as surprised as she was. She dropped her prey.

Bluepaw had recovered from her surprise though. She growled. "This is Fallenclan territory!" She shouted. "You can't be here!"

The cat took a few steps back apologetically. "I'm sorry. I'll leave at once. And-" She paused, "And you can have this rabbit if you promise not to make a fuss about this."

Bluepaw gave an excited gasp. Had the loner really just thought? "Really?! You're going to give me this prey!"

The cat nodded. "You seem awfully excited, is Fallenclan having trouble with prey?"

Bluepaw shook her head. "I just needed to bring back prey, and I can't seem to catch any myself." Bluepaw shut her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that, she'd just wanted to defend her clan, and had been so excited, she'd let her mouth slip.

The loner nodded sympathetically though. "Well, if you need any help learning how, I can help you."

"You can?" Bluepaw asked, narrowing her eyes. "What's in it for you?"

"A friend in a clan, I think that's valuable, don't you agree?"

"Very." Bluepaw agreed. "Alright. You can help."

"Okay, show me how you do it." The loner requested.

Bluepaw crouched low and slid forward.

"Hold it!" The loner shouted.

Bluepaw bristled. "What?!" She snapped.

But unlike Pearlshine, the loner didn't get upset back. "I think I see your problem, you're tails up in the air."

Bluepaw looked puzzled. "Really? That's all it is." The loner nodded. "But that's so simple."

The loner shrugged. "When it comes to catching prey, even little things can throw you off."

Bluepaw nodded slowly. Then she looked at the sky. "Oh. I should go" She ran over and picked up the prey.

"I should too." The loner agreed. She started away in the opposite direction.

A thought suddenly occurred to Bluepaw. "Wait!" The loner turned around. "How will I meet you again?"

The loner smiled. "I can come by the border later. Tomorrow perhaps?"

Bluepaw nodded. "Sounds good." Then the two parted ways. It was only later Bluepaw realized she never got the loner's name.

* * *

Owlpaw poked her head out of the bushes and looked around. No one was around, not even her mentor was around. _Good. _She thought. She clambered out of the bushes and started towards the far end of the territory, the end not shared with any other clans. It was there she was supposed to meet Death Trap.

"Owlpaw!" Owlpaw's eyes grew wide. She hadn't gotten that far. She turned around to see Drizzlepaw. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing." Owlpaw lied. "Just taking a walk." It was a bad lie, and she could hear it in her voice.

But Drizzlepaw didn't seem to notice. "You want to train with me?" He asked. "Candlewick was about to teach me some moves."

Candlewick, almost as if on cue, walked into view as well. It was so easy to hide in the territory. Candlewick gave a nod. "It would be better if Drizzlepaw practiced with someone his level."

Owlpaw tried not to look nervous. If it was just Drizzlepaw, she might've been able to refuse, but Candlewick would've been suspicious. So she nodded. "Okay."

They started fighting for a while. Then she saw Tigerpaw watching her from behind Drizzlepaw. Her gaze flicked to Candlewick, trying to explain with her eyes.

Tigerpaw gave an understanding nod. He knew she couldn't leave. He turned around and dashed away to report to Death Trap on his own.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Death Trap! Death Trap!" Tigerpaw shouted.

Death Trap was standing at the border looking thoughtful. She flicked one eye towards him. "Something important for me Tigerpaw?" She asked. Then she looked away again.

"Wingshadow is an easily angered cat. And she kills cats when she gets angry." Tigerpaw announced eagerly.

Death Trap's fur had rose up angrily when she heard Wingshadow's name, but aside from that she didn't have any reaction. Tigerpaw frowned. Didn't she think that was important? "Uh-huh Tigerpaw." Death Trap muttered sounding distracted. "Now tell me," She turned towards him with new interest, "what do you know about Bluepaw?"

* * *

"Windkit! Keep up!" Shadowkit shouted. She, Riverkit, and Thunderkit turned around to watch Windkit struggle after them. "You're so slow." Shadowkit groaned.

"Shadowkit!" Thunderkit exclaimed. "Stop being so mean."

Shadowkit turned to him. "We don't have much time before someone notices us. If Windkit stays so slow we won't get to explore as much." She reminded him. They had snuck out of camp to explore their neew territory, but somehow Shadowkit didn't think Stormstar would approve of that.

Windkit bounded up to them. "I'm here." She panted. "I'm here. . ."

"Great! Let's go!" Shadowkit declared. She leapt forward, going through some bushes. The other ktis followed suit, but they got quite a surprise on the other side.

There was a loner there. "Intruder!" Thunderkit shouted. He and Shadowkit got into an attack stance. Riverkit just looked around in confusion, as if trying to catch up with what had happened. Windkit though, screamed.

The loner leapt back a little, eyes wide. "Quiet!" She hissed.

Windkit whirled around and started back towards camp. The loner's fear quickly turned to anger. She shot after Windkit, caught up with her in a few seconds, and swung her to the side with her paw.

"Leave her alone!" Shadowkit shouted. She jumped onto the loner's back and tried to attack. But they were all still kits and the loner managed to shake her off easily. Shadowkit fell to the side.

Riverkit attacked too, Thunderkit seemed to have disappeared. The loner swung Riverkit away, slamming him into the same tree as Windkit. Then she bounded over and ripped her claws into Windkit's chest. Windkit let out a yowl of pain as her rather weak chest was torn into. Then there was the sound of cats coming. The loner looked up. "Looks like you're in luck this time." She hissed. Then she dashed away, giving Riverkit a hit in the head as she went, disappearing just as Stormstar, Angelwing, and Thunderkit came into view.

"Windkit!" Thunderkit cried.

Windkit had stopped making any sounds of pain, and her chest wasn't moving. "Oh my Starclan." Stormstar breathed.

Angelwing walked over and looked at Windkit. Without looking back at the others she shook her head. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do."

Stormstar looked at the ground. For a moment his expression was blank and no one knew what to expect. Then he lifted his head. "You know what, it's fine. My mate died, my first apprentice had to become a medicine cat, and my second apprentice died. Why would I expect this not to happen?"

"Stormstar-" Angelwing started.

"Let's get back to camp. We have to hold vigil for Windkit." He turned around and started back towards camp.

Angelwing picked up Windkit and followed him. She set Windkit's body down once they reached camp and walked over to Stormstar, who was heading towards where he held announcements. "Stormstar," She tried again. "Just don't forget, you haven't lost everything. You still have three kits, and you need to remember them."

Stormstar nodded. "That's true. And, I still have my sister." He looked at her. They were siblings after all. Angelwing gave a small nod, looking down at the ground. "Now, I have to tell everyone what's happened." He turned around and clambered the rest of the way up his rocks.

(I feel like I'm killing off more cats than in the actual series, especially since Windkit won't be the last. But maybe that's just me. And was this chapter rushed, or was that me too?)


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Death Trap headed away from the clans' territory. It had been an eventful day to say that least, more so than she had wanted. First she had accidently gotten caught in Fallenclan's territory by an apprentice, then she'd gotten a report from Tigerpaw. Owlpaw hadn't been there, but Death Trap had better things to do than worry about that. _Then _she had gone through Stormclan's territory and been 'caught' by kits! It was embarrassing. She realized she should probably work on her stealth, she never used to be able to get caught so easily.

_At least I got to kill one of those kits. _Death Trap thought. It had been far too long since she'd made a kill.

And that wasn't the only good thing that had come out of the day. Bluepaw had proved not all clan cats were happy with their clan lives. The clans wouldn't stand a chance if they were fighting each other, would they even know who was on what side. Death Trap grinned at the idea.

Of course, she should've known it wasn't going to be that easy. She knew what was coming in the look Scar was giving her. "Are you insane?" She asked.

"Yes!" Death Trap hissed. She calmed down. "Clearly I am, but why does that make this a bad plan?"

"Because we're relying on cats we want to kill!" Scar reminded her, rather loudly.

Death Trap sheathed and unsheahted her claws. On second thought, maybe she shouldn't work on stealth. Getting caught would release some of her need to kill, otherwise Scar might not see another day. "But, we're relying on each other." Death Trap pointed out.

Scar opened her mouth, and shut it. It was no secret they hated each other, and Death Trap wouldn't be surprised if Scar wanted to kill her. This only confirmed it.

Death Trap continued. "I could through with this plan without you, but you have an entire army of cats, and if you don't like my plan well," She laughed, "I could always lead the clans straight to you. You'll lose against all five of them."

Scar bristled. "Or I could kill you before you can do that."

Death Trap turned to her, and a slow smile spread across her face. "Oh, but I have two little spies in Fallenclan remember? They're the only two who know anything about my plans, and do you really think they'll tell you after you kill me?" She glared at Scar.

Scar's eyes grew wider. She took a step back. For the first time, she seemed to not only realize what Death Trap was, but how powerless she was in the position.

"So, do we have a plan?"

Scar nodded. Was she going to start crying? Death Trap tried not to laugh. Finally, working with this evil cat was worth it.

* * *

Angelwing and Emberpaw headed towards Moonpool, Emberpaw glaring at the ground. Despite being blind out of one eye for moons now, it still felt weird.

Goldenglow from Wildclan was already at the entrance of Moonpool, not surprising considering Moonpool was pretty much in their territory. Ashpelt and Slitherpaw from Lightningclan arrived shortly after that. Then Brokenclaw from Moonclan, and Sliverstripes from Fallenclan.

"That everyone?" Goldenglow asked.

Emberpaw resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Goldenglow was comparatively new, it was true. But she had been around long enough to know this was all of us.

Brokenclaw nodded to answer the question. "Let's go in." Ashpelt said. Everyone turned towards the entrance.

"Wait!" Angelwing shouted.

That took everyone by surprise, Emberpaw included. She looked up in shock. What was it?

"I'd like to have a ceremony." Angelwing declared.

Emberpaw blinked again. What was she . . . _Wait. _Emberpaw thought. _Does that mean. . ._

Before she could figure it out, Angelwing confirmed it for her. "Emberpaw has been an apprentice longer than anyone should be, and a medicine cat long enough. She has served her clan well as both a fighter and healer. So Emberpaw, from now on, you will be known as Emberheart!"

Emberpaw, Emberheart now, gave a gasp of excitement. The other medicine cats cheered for her and she stood a little taller. She looked at Angelwing.

Angelwing smiled. "Now, we can go in." She said.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When Emberheart awoke in Starclan alone. She was glad, there was something she had to do.

Emberheart moved forward, going deeper into Starclan. She entered the part the old Thunderclan cats lived, she knew it was where cats from Stormclan went to now. There was some water nearby, with cats who'd died as kits playing at it.

Windkit was with them. Emberheart smiled, glad the kit seemed happy. Then Windkit saw her. "Emberheart!" She cried happily.

"Emberheart?" Another kit, Mosskit Emberheart believed, turned towards her. The other kits stopped playing and turned their attention over to her.

"Emberheart come play with us!" Windkit said.

She looked so hopeful for a moment Emberheart wanted to say yes, but she didn't have much time in Starclan. She shook her head. "I can't. I have something to do."

Windkit frowned. "Oh."

Milkkit and Hollykit looked at each other. "Go ahead." Hollykit urged. "And good luck."

Emberheart gave the kits a nod and took off again. She saw a few other cats from Thunderclan as she went, Squirrelflight was leading a hunting patrol.

Then Emberheart smelled the cat she was looking for. She paused, then stepped forward. Lavapaw was sitting by the river, staring into it. Emberheart swallowed and stepped forward. "Lavapaw," She stated simply.

"Emberheart." Lavapaw addressed in the same tone. "Nice warrior name, it fits you."

Emberheart bristled. "Strange," She growled. "I thought you liked things like Emberhead. Or maybe Burnface."

To her surprise Lavapaw didn't get back. "Sorry." He mumbled. He dropped lower, so he was more lying next to the water than sitting by it.

Emberheart blinked and shook her head. "No, no don't be sorry. That's why I'm here. I'm here to say, I'm sorry."

Lavapaw just grunted. Emberheart looked at him closely, without getting any closer. He didn't seem like Lavapaw, he just seemed . . . tired. Emberheart shuffled her paws, not sure what to say. "I'm sorry." She turned around.

"You said that already." Lavapaw muttered.

Emberheart turned around a smiled slightly. "I'm sorry."

Lavapaw leapt up. "Would you stop that!? You have nothing to be sorry for! I hate being in Starclan but I let myself give up!"

Emberheart tilted her head slightly and glared. "You're speaking in past tense." Lavapaw turned towards her questioningly. "The way I see it, you've still given up."

Lavapaw bristled. "I have not!"

"You're sitting by yourself staring at the water. And you've just apologized to me." She raised her eyebrows. "Now that's definitely giving up."

"Yeah and you don't deserve it." Lavapaw muttered. Strangely it almost made Emberheart happy to hear him say that, it sounded more like him. He spoke louder again. "I'm in _Starclan_. What else can I do?"

"Watch the clans, visit some of the other cats in Starclan, I don't know." She shook her head violently. "You can't be the only cat who died as an apprentice."

"No, he's not."

Both of them turned around. "Swiftpaw." They chorused.

Swiftpaw gave a nod. "Congratulations on your name Emberheart." He said to Emberheart as he walked past her. "Now go back, I can handle Lavapaw."

"Where are we going?" Lavapaw asked skeptically as Swiftpaw led him away.

"To see some other cats. Come on, let's see my mentor first."

* * *

Sliverstripes woke up in Starclan. She had to look around for a little before seeing the Starclan cat. "Leafpool?" She asked in confusion. Leafpool was a Thunderclan cat, Sliverstripes was always visited by Shadowclan cats, since they'd formed Fallenclan. And from the look she had, the reason she was here couldn't be good. Sliverstripes shuffled her feet nervously. "What are you doing here?"

Leafpool looked at her sadly. "Starclan thought I should be the one to tell you, having kits is breaking the rules. . ."

"I _knew _that." Sliverstripes said. It was sort of interrupting, but she had paused there.

"And that's the problem." Leafpool replied. "There's going to be some sort of punishment."

Sliverstripes gulped. "What punishment?"

Leafpool looked away a little. "I don't know yet. But I have a hunch."

"What? What is it?!"

Leafpool looked around and moved a little closer towards Sliverstripes. Obviously she wasn't supposed to say whatever she was about to. "Sliverstripes, Starclan isn't going to punish you. But your kits might be in danger."

Sliverstripes gasped. "No." She breathed. She grew louder. "You can't-!" She didn't get to finish her sentence. She woke up next to moonstone at that moment. Luckily she was the first one to wake up, so no one would question her about the shouting.

Sliverstripes sighed and looked down at the ground. 'Your kits might be in danger.' They wouldn't hurt kits who couldn't control who they were born to, right? _I've got to get back and make sure they're okay. _She thought.

(You know, sometimes it feels like I'm getting worse at making canon characters act. . . in character.)


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Lightningstar!"

Lightningstar came down a few wrungs of the ladder at her deputy's voice. It sounded urgent, and angry. That was never a good tone when it came to Wingshadow. "What is it Wingshadow?"

"What it is, is that Wildclan moved the border!" Wingshadow spat, giving Lightningstar a glare of death. She stalked closer. "What are we going to do about it?!"

"What we're going to do, is move the border back." Lightningstar said. She wasn't yelling, but her own tone was definetly pissed off.

Wingshadow bristled. She looked like she was going to attack.

"This could be a mistake of a reckless warrior." Lightningstar continued. "I don't think they should be punished for that. And if it was on purpose, _then _we'll fight them." She gave Wingshadow a semi-glare.

For a while, Wingshadow returned it. Then, slowly, her anger receded. She took a few breaths, as if she couldn't believe what just happened. "Of course." She panted.

Lightningstar gave what was almost a smile and nodded to her deputy. Then she walked further up the ladder. "Frostfur, Zipfoot, Wolfpaw, Snakepaw, and Lizardpaw! Get over here now!" The five cats ran over.

"Why are we here?" Lizardpaw asked.

"We're not in trouble, are we?" Wolfpaw wanted to know.

Lightningstar scoffed. "No. If you were, I'd be yelling at you separately. The seven of us are going on a patrol. We have to move our border back, and I want a lot of cats in case it's a trap." Frostfur gave a nod. "Glad we're on the same page, now let's go." She led her warriors out.

They marched to the new Wildclan border. Lightningstar held up her tail for the others to wait. Then she crossed the border on her own.

"Intruder!" Flurrywind shouted. He leapt out at Lightningstar.

Lightningstar had picked up his scent before crossing. She ducked and he shot over her, landing in Lightningclan territory. "Who's the intruder now?" She asked, turning around to face him.

"You're the ones who moved the border!" Wingshadow shouted. She was starting to tremble.

_Oh great. _Lightningstar thought. She was starting to figure out a life she'd give Wingshadow when she became leader. Patients would be a good. Or control over anger.

"Yeah, _we _moved the border." Flurrywind leered. "And who's going to stop us? You?"

Wingshadow broke. She yowled and charged at Flurrywind. He swung his claw, flinging her aside with his wild cat strength. Lightningstar leapt onto him and Frostfur, catching on, attacked from below. Then three more Wildclan cats came out. Yelloweyes, Coldsting, and Silverpaw. The two clans broke into battle. Well . . . almost all of them.

Wolfpaw started towards Yelloweyes to attack, then Silverpaw stepped between them in attack position. She growled. Wolfpaw stepped backwards. "Silverpaw, we, are you, we don't have to fight." He stuttered.

"Yes we do." She said back flatly.

Wolfpaw shook his head. "But. . ." He tried to start.

"Wolfpaw, don't make this harder than it is." Silverpaw said. Now Wolfpaw saw the sadness in her eyes. She didn't want to fight him either.

"Silverpaw," Once again, he didn't get any farther.

Silverpaw pounced on him. "You mouse brain!" She shouted. "Fight!" She swung her back at his head and there was a crack. Wolfpaw slammed his eyes shut as blood came from the wound. She must've hit him harder than she'd meant to, because Wolfpaw felt her climb off him.

When he managed to open his eyes Frostfur and Lizardpaw where fighting Silverpaw. She pinned Lizardpaw, but Frostfur bit into the top of her head. Wolfpaw's eyes widened. He tried to get up, but the world spun and he fell down again. He looked up, squinting as his vision spun.

The Wildclan cats were running off. Silverpaw turned around and gave him a look. He couldn't tell what it was saying. It looked apologetic . . . or maybe longing. He didn't get to figure it out, because she turned away and ran after the rest of the Wildclan cats.

Wingshadow bounded over the old border, ready to chase them. "Wingshadow wait!"Lightningstar cried.

Wingshadow whirled around. "Why?!" She demanded.

"Because they're letting us have our territory. We have to be better than them." Lightningstar said.

Wingshadow calmed down again, taking about as the last time. "Okay." She breathed. She cleared her throat and spoke louder. "So, we should get back to camp now?"

Lightningstar nodded.

Frostfur ran over to Wolfpaw. "Wolfpaw! Are you alright?"

Wolfpaw tried to nod, feeling distracted. He hissed at the pain. "I'm fine." He said. Realizing she wouldn't believe that, he added, "I just can't move my head."

"Just? That's serious!" Frostfur said. She continued before Wolfpaw could say anything else. "Stay right here. We'll get Ashpelt or Slitherpaw." With that she started to run away.

Wolfpaw started to lift himself, grimacing with the pain. Frostfur came back. "Stay _here_." She insisted again, pushing him back down gently. She ran back towards camp again. This time, Wolfpaw didn't follow.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(My gosh, 15 chapters? That makes this story half way done, give-or-take. It doesn't feel like it's that close.)

Bluepaw and Pearlshine walked along Fallenclan's territory in silence. Pearlshine was the first to break it. "We haven't been getting along very well have we, Bluepaw?"

_Really? I never would've guessed. _Bluepaw thought sarcastically. She wasn't in the mood to deal with that problem though. She just wanted to get on with hunting so she could meet the loner again. She'd found out since their first meet that her name was Fieldwind.

"No. We haven't." Bluepaw replied flatly.

Pearlshine sighed. "It's my fault. I haven't been a very good mentor."

Bluepaw froze mid-step. "What?" She turned towards Pearlshine.

Pearlshine sat down facing Bluepaw. "I'm sorry Bluepaw. I'd like to start over."

Bluepaw tried not to look away, it would suggest she was hiding something. _But you are hiding something. _She thought. And here Pearlshine was, apologizing to her. "No, it's my fault." Bluepaw replied. "I'm sorry too."

"So, we're good now?" Pearlshine wanted to know.

Bluepaw couldn't' help but feel a little annoyed about how fast that moment had ended. "Yeah. We're good." She said, hiding any annoyance. "Now come on, I have to beat you at hunting."

"Beat me?" Pearlshine questioned. She chuckled. "Just because you've been doing better at hunting, doesn't mean you're better than me."

"Yes it does." Bluepaw argued, turning to give a half glare at Pearlshine.

"It's a challenge then?"

"Of course. Let's split up. And sunset we'll see who has more prey." Bluepaw suggested.

Pearlshine grinned. "It's on." She ran away, disappearing.

Bluepaw smiled proudly. She'd gotten rid of Pearlshine, now she could go look for Fieldwind. She walked to the border at the end of the clan's territory and lay down. "Bluepaw?"

Bluepaw lifted her head. "Fieldwind, that you?" She called out.

Fieldwind stepped out of the shadow of a building. "No it's Death Trap, of course it's Fieldwind." She joked.

It had been a joke, but Bluepaw still recoiled at the mention of Death Trap. "Don't say that name."

"Okay, okay sorry." Fieldwind apologized. "I keep forgetting how much you cats fear her."

Bluepaw bristled. "Hate her, it's not fear."

Fieldwind nodded. "Then you're very brave. I'd be scared." She looked away.

"Really?" Bluepaw asked in interest.

"A loner all on her own meeting up with a killer like Death Trap? Of course I'd be scared."

Bluepaw nodded thoughtfully. "You talk about being alone a lot, why don't you join a clan?" _Namely this clan. _Bluepaw thought. If Fieldwind joined a clan of course she'd join Fallenclan, it didn't need to be added.

Fieldwind shook her head. "I just don't think it's for me. I couldn't commit."

"Yeah . . . I guess I could see that. . ." Bluepaw said. She wasn't sure if she really could, but any cat who couldn't commit would make a bad clan mate.

Fieldwind chuckled. "Well, now it's my turn to ask you a question." She grew serious suddenly. "Do you like living in a clan? Is there anything about it you don't like?"

Fieldwind had given Bluepaw an honest answer, so she'd return the favor. She bit her lip in thought. "I like clans . . . they're a good idea." She sighed. "But they're not perfect. Everyone's always underestimating me. Even my mentor underestimated me! That's how I met you actually."

"Oh that's awful!" Fieldwind cried.

Bluepaw nodded. "It sucks." She agreed.

"You think any of cats feel like this?" She asked.

Bluepaw blinked. She hadn't thought of that before. "Maybe." She admitted. "Emberpaw from Stormclan had to become a medicine cat, and I bet she could've been a warrior. And Moonstar told Blueblaze he couldn't be deputy anymore, and made Dragonflame the deputy instead. She used to be a traitor you know." Fieldwind made a face at the mention of Dragonflame, but it passed so fast Bluepaw couldn't figure out what it had been about. "So yeah, I guess other cats feel that way."

"It makes you wonder, if every clan cat has the best intentions." Fieldwind said slowly, apparently thinking of it on the spot. "Especially the leaders." Bluepaw opened her mouth to object but Fieldwind hurried on. "I'm sure Fallenstar is a good leader, but the leaders seem to be making bad decisions. Stormstar made this Emberpaw and medicine cat, Moonstar got rid of a perfectly good deputy, and even Fallenstar put you with a mentor who doesn't believe in you."

Bluepaw stopped and sat down, her fur falling down. Fieldwind was right. "Fox dung!" Bluepaw hissed. "We should do something about this."

"Maybe . . . you could talk to some of the cats not happy with how things are right now." Fieldwind suggested. "And together, we and they could over throw the worst of the leaders."

Bluepaw smiled slowly. "That's brilliant!" She shouted eagerly.

"The only problem is, you'll have to talk to them, not me. You know about them more than I, I might mess something up." Fieldwind explained, looking nervous.

Bluepaw beamed. "Don't worry Fieldwind. I'll tell them all, I can do it!"

(Yeah Emberpaw is Emberheart now, but Bluepaw wouldn't know that.)


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(So much is happening in Fallenclan, I have to put one of them in like, every chapter.)

Wolfpaw crept to Wildclan border. He hadn't told anyone where he was going, they'd argue with him if he'd said anything. Ashpelt said he needed his rest. Wolfpaw had to admit, he might be right. His head was pounding hard.

"Silverpaw?" He whispered. "Silverpaw are you out there?"

Silverpaw came out. She was crying. "Wolfpaw, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to . . . I didn't want to hurt you."

Wolfpaw started to shake his head, he was forced to stop. "I know you didn't want to." He told her.

Silverpaw sniffled, but her tears were slowing down. "Your head, is it alright?"

Wolfpaw smiled, something that might have looked more like a grimace. "It hurts to turn too much. I'm fine though."

Silverpaw nodded, looking relieved. Then there was a sound coming from off in the bushes somewhere. Both cats turned towards it, but nothing was there. _It must've been some sort of prey. _Wolfpaw thought.

"I should go." Silverpaw whispered. "No one knows I've left."

"Me neither." Wolfpaw gave a little laugh.

Silverpaw looked like she wanted to smile, but she didn't let herself. "Wolfpaw, don't go looking for me again."

Wolfpaw blinked and looked at her with hurt eyes. "What? B-but why not?"

"Because we're at war!" Silverpaw snapped. She took a few steps back, calming down. "Look, our clans are fighting. Can't you see it's just going to cause us more pain if we try to be friends?" Then she turned around and started back into her territory, the muffled sound of more sobs coming from her.

"Silverpaw no!" Wolfpaw cried. He stepped across the border, planning to follow her, then he realized it was useless. It would only get him killed. So Wolfpaw turned around and started back towards camp, tears coming into his eyes too.

* * *

Shatterpoint was lying down in camp watching everyone go about their business. Stormstar's kits came dashing out of the nursery. Well, Thunderkit and Shadowkit came out. It took Riverkit a moment to appear after them, and he had that confused look on his face again. Shatterpoint let out a low growl, he didn't particularly like any of them, but Riverkit and Shadowkit were the worst.

Shatterpoint, not wanting to stick around camp any longer, got up and trudged out. _Maybe I'll hunt a little. _He thought.

Then he smelled the scent of Fallenclan. His head snapped up just in time to see a black cat disappearing. "Stop! Intruder!" He cried out. The cat didn't stop, no surprise there. He ran to catch them.

Before he knew he'd reached the thunder path, still Fallenclan territory. Sitting there looking cocky was Bluepaw. She was more of a blue than a black, but Shatterpoint had no doubt this was the cat who'd crossed the border.

"What are you doing here?" He growled.

"I wanted to talk to you." Bluepaw said sweetly, too sweetly.

"About what?" He asked skeptically.

"You don't like Stormstar do you?" She asked.

Shatterpoint looked away to laugh, and not a little chuckle either. He laughed loud and for a fairly long time. It actually made Bluepaw shift back a little. "Understament of the past five years." He laughed. Then he remembered what clan she was from, the one who's leader was insanely jealous of Fallenstar, and turned to her darkly. "I'm sure your clan agrees. Let me guess, Fallenstar's behind this?"

"I'm working on my own thank you!" Bluepaw hissed. "Fallenclan has its own problem cats."

Shatterpoint raised an eyebrow. "Your saying your own father is a problem cat?"

"Stop twisting my words!" Bluepaw spat, leaping up. The two glared at each other for a little. Bluepaw broke first. "I'm just saying Fallenclan has cats who make bad decisions, so do Moonclan and Lightningclan. That's why a friend and I came up with an idea, but we can't do it alone."

"Who's the friend?" Shatterpoint wanted to know.

Bluepaw shrugged. "She wants to be kept secret for now. Now do you want to hear my plan or not?" Shatterpoint looked at her skeptically. He didn't really trust her, but he hated Stormstar, and he did want to hear this idea. He gave her a signal nod. "We want to kill Stormstar, Moonstar, and any other cats that are causing the biggest problems. We're thinking of doing at the next gathering."

Shatterpoint looked at the ground to hide his grin, then he looked her in the eye. "I'm in."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Dad, I think there's something wrong with Riverkit." Thunderkit said.

Stormstar wasn't facing him. He gave a slight sigh before turning around. "I know Thunderkit. I've asked Angelwing to see if she can find the problem."

Thunderkit nodded, frowning on the ground. "Dad, I'm worried. I d-don't want him to die. Windkit. . ."

"Hey, don't think about that." Stormstar said. He came over and brushed Thunderkit over to him, laying his tail on his shoulder. "Nothing bad is going to happen to Riverkit, not to any of you. I'll make sure."

Thunderkit looked up. "Promise?"

Stormstar smiled confidently. "Promise."

"Stormstar!" Angelwing dashed in.

Stormstar and Thunderkit both turned to her. "Angelwing, does this mean you've found out what's wrong with Riverkit?"

Angelwing nodded. "I have a theory. Follow me." She walked out.

Thunderkit and Stormstar exchanged glances and followed her. She walked into the nursery. Riverkit was facing away. "Riverkit!" She called. He didn't turn around. "Riverkit! Turn around! There's an attack!"

Thunderkit gave a little jump when he heard that, but Riverkit did nothing.

Angelwing nodded. "It's what I thought." She said. "He's deaf."

Stormstar sucked in his breath a little. "Does, does that mean he'll never be a warrior?" He wanted to know.

Angelwing shook her head. "No, he can be. In fact, he'd probably make a better warrior than medicine cat. But he will need special training."

Stormstar nodded, looking towards Riverkit. The kit finally turned around and smiled. Stormstar smiled back. He turned to Angelwing. "Thank you for this Angelwing."

* * *

Sliverstripes walked into camp holding herbs. That's when she saw one of her kits. She set down her herbs. "Darkpaw, hello." She called out.

Darkpaw blinked and turned towards her. He smiled. "Hello Sliverstripes. How are you?"

Sliverstripes smiled. She was glad he was so polite. "I'm good thank you." She nodded. "But how are you? Nothing bad happened lately?"

Darkpaw shook his head. "Why?" Then his eyes widened. "Did Starclan send you a warning?"

_Yes, that's exactly what it is. _Sliverstripes thought. She couldn't say it out loud though, she didn't want to worry Darkpaw. "No."

"But you were worried."

Sliverstripes wasn't sure what to say. She was saved from having to say anything.

Darkpaw looked behind her. "Bluepaw! Hi!"

Bluepaw entered camp, looking a little distracted. She smiled when she saw Darkpaw. "Oh hey!" She dashed over.

Sliverstripes was more or less forgotten by this point. She walked a little ways away, but listened, just in case there was something the siblings would say in front of each other they wouldn't say in front of her.

"Darkpaw, have you heard how well I've been doing lately?" Bluepaw continued.

"Bluepaw everyone's heard how well you've been doing lately." He rolled his eyes. "It's amazing."

Bluepaw's gaze hardened suddenly. "Why?!" She snapped. "Because I was too small to succeed?"

Darkpaw took a step back, shaking his head in horror. "Bluepaw, what are you talking about? I'm happy for you."

Bluepaw's gaze softened again. "Oh, sorry then." She looked at the ground, then looked up with a shy smile. "Thanks for being happy."

Darkpaw laughed, and Sliverstripes had to admit she chuckled a bit herself. "Anytime Bluepaw." Darkpaw replied.

Bluepaw's smile grew then. "Well see you around. I'm going to go ask mom to tell me more stories, you know, about what the clans have been through." She backed away. Darkpaw nodded.

Sliverstripes flinched. Bluepaw didn't know she was her mom, Bluepaw was of course talking about Icepelt.

Sliverstripes looked at the ground and sighed, shaking her sadness off. _They're safe, and Fangmouth is still deputy. Is there anything more you can ask for? _There was, but she refused to wish for it.

(Sorry for the short chapter, and how long it's been since an update.)


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Lightningstar and her patrol, made of Zipfoot, Feathertuft, and Wolfpaw, walked towards the Wildclan border purpously. After the border change Lightningstar was on her guard.

They reached the border, and that's when Ripstar himself leapt over the border, crushing Zipfoot. Zipfoot let out a strangled cry. Lightningstar hissed, her back arching. "Get off him!" She bit into Ripstar's neck. She knew she wouldn't kill him by doing that, but it could get him off.

Sure enough, Ripstar shifted off Zipfoot, but he seemed very purpousful about it, and smacked Lightningstar away once he was off. "You moved the border." Ripstar growled. "I believe that gives me the right to attack."

Wolfpaw tried not gasp when he realized the border had been changed by himself.

Lightningstar meanwhile, got up, sniffing at the border change. "Only one cat changed it." She shot back. "You're quarrel's only with one cat."

Ripstar shrugged and started towards Zipfoot again. Zipfoot leapt back. At the same time Lightningstar leapt in between them and clawed at Ripstar's face. Ripstar turned to her, glaring at her darkly through one eye. The other eye had blood dripping out of it.

"And that cat, is me." Lightningstar elaborated.

"Lightningstar, no." Zipfoot whispered.

Neither of the leaders paid attention to him. Ripstar smirked. "My pleasure." He lunged at her again. But thanks to only having one good eye, Lightningstar managed to get away. She kicked at his face, aiming for his good side. It hit and he grunted. But he also grabbed one of her hind feet. Yanking her back by it he swung her away.

Lightningstar dug her claws into the ground to stop her slide. She got up and turned to face Ripstar. A paw slammed into her jaw, causing her head to snap back. She hit the ground and dashed under Ripstar, clawing at his stomach. She got a bit of it, but then he dropped on top of her, knocking the air out of her.

Ripstar rolled off, giving her a kick as he went. Then he whirled around. Lightningstar tried to move out of the way, she wasn't fast enough. Ripstar bit into her neck. Lightningstar swung her claws out. One of them scrapped across Ripstar's chest. He growled, he probably would've yowled if his mouth wasn't full. He bit down harder, killing Lightningstar.

He dropped her and looked at the rest of the patrol. Zipfoot took another step back. Ripstar laughed. "You can relax, Lightningstar I should only deal with one cat, and I'll honor that." He look grew deadly serious. "Now, never try to move the border again." He turned around and walked back into Wildclan territory.

Feathertuft walked up to their leader hesitantly. "Lightningstar?"

For a while, she didn't move. Then there was a gasp. Lightningstar opened her eyes. "I'm fine." She managed to gasp. "I'm alright."

Feathertuft and Zipfoot both gave looks of relief. Wolfpaw meanwhile, looked away guiltily. Clearly he wasn't very loyal to his clan. Heck, he was more loyal to Wildclan. If only there was some way. . .

_Oh._

* * *

Blueblaze stood at the edge of Moonclan territory. He didn't like this. The last he heard of this border, there had been a fox here. Of course, the fox was dead now, and considering this part of the territory wasn't bordered with anything else he supposed there wasn't really anything to worry about.

Then the cat he'd been waiting for walked out. Blueblaze tried not to act surprised. He'd known Bluepaw was an apprentice, but she seemed more like a kit, even with that smug look on her face. "Hello Blueblaze." She greeted smoothly.

Blueblaze gave her a dark look. "Alright, you wanted me, you got me. Now what do you want?"

"I heard you used to be Moonclan's deputy."

Blueblaze growled. "I think everyone's heard that."

Bluepaw started chuckling. Blueblaze leapt up, ready to attack. "Sorry, sorry." Bluepaw quickly apologized. "Just sounds a lot like something else I heard today."

Blueblaze slowly sat back down.

"Listen, I think Moonstar made a mistake replacing you."

Blueblaze scoffed. "Well, so do I."

Bluepaw shook her head. "No, more than that. She's not the only cat to have made a mistake. I think there needs to be some changes around here."

"Again, so do I. But-"

"But nothing." Bluepaw interrupted. "We're not the only cats who think this. A friend and I, and don't ask who my friend is, they'd like to stay anonymous for now." She instructed before he could ask exactly what she'd told him not to. "Anyway, this friend and I are planning to group together all the cats upset with how things are now and start an uprising of sorts. I want to know, would you be interested in joining?"

Blueblaze shook his head. "This is a bad idea."

He wasn't really answering the question, but Bluepaw took it as that. "Then you don't have to be a part of it." She said. "Just don't tell anyone about this conversation."

She turned around and started away. Blueblaze grimaced, regretting his decision even before she left. _Oh come on Blueblaze, _Blueblaze told himself. _You can deny it all you want, but you _know _you want to do this._

"Hey Bluepaw!" He called out, lifting his head again. She turned towards him. "I'm in."

(Two Blue's in one place. No! Oh boy, and Bluestar might come into the mix from up in Starclan at some point. . .)


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Warriors! Gather!" Lightningstar called over the barn.

Wolfpaw walked out of the apprentice den, which was some sort of stall in the barn. He gulped. He'd been preparing for what he'd say to Lightningstar, now he'd have to try to say it.

"It is time for one of apprentices to become a warrior. Lizardpaw!" Lizardpaw gasped and stepped forward, for once looking about as nervous as Wolfpaw. "Wingshadow has been watching you," Lightningstar flicked her gaze towards Wingshadow for a moment, "She tells me you're worthy for a warrior name. So let Starclan look down to agree with that. Do you promise to be loyal to this clan even at the expense of your life?"

"Yes. Yes!" Lizardpaw stood up straighter and shouted.

Lightningstar flashed one of her rare admiring smiles. "Then from now on, you will be known as Lizardtail!"

The clan broke out cheering for Lizardtail. Wolfpaw meanwhile, slipped through the crowd until she reached Lightningstar. She was climbing back up the ladder. "Lightningstar!" Wolfpaw called after her.

Lightningstar turned around. "Yes?" She asked. She didn't sound as patient as usual, she probably already knew what was about to happen.

Wolfpaw felt tempted to gulp again, but he knew she didn't like that. "Lightningstar, I don't want to be part of this clan anymore. I want to go to Wildclan."

"You do?" Lightningstar raised any eyebrow. She began to speak, her voice growing steadily angrier as she spoke. "Your siblings are here, your mentor is here, we have all been patient and supportive with you, and you're giving it up to join a clan we're battling with! And one you don't even know will except you!"Wolfpaw stepped backwards, his fur shrinking back in his fear. "They only have black footed cats! But fine, if you want to go try to join, do so." She glared at him darkly. "And the second you leave this camp, you won't be seen as a clanmate. You will be an intruder, and if we ever see you here again you will be treated as one! You're choice."

Wolfpaw gazed into Lightningstar's eyes, then he whirled around and dashed out of camp as fast as he could.

"Wolfpaw!" Frostfur cried after him. He didn't stop, he didn't even slow down.

Frostfur turned around to face Lightningstar. "What did you do?! That's my brother!"

"I reminded him he was leaving his siblings." Lightningstar growled. "I told him everything honestly and bluntly, and he still picked Wildclan. Maybe he doesn't love you as much as you thought." Then she turned around and climbed up the ladder, disappearing from everyone's sight.

Wolfpaw meanwhile, was racing through the forest. He knew everyone had heard Lightningstar, and everyone would surely attack him if they saw him on the territory again. He managed to reach Wildclan's border. He slowed down, letting himself catch his breath. Then a thought occurred to him and he stopped in totality. Wildclan would still think of him as an enemy, he would have to wait for a patrol.

Time seemed to stretch out. Then Ripstar and Coldsting showed up. Ripstar blinked in surprise when he saw the apprentice. "Wolfpaw!" Then he narrowed his eyes. "Where's the rest of the patrol? Hiding?"

Wolfpaw shook his head. "I came alone."

"Why?" Ripstar seemed to generally want to know.

Wolfpaw tried to stand a little straighter, but he suspected if he tried too hard his legs would shake till he fell. "I want to join your clan."

Coldsting gave a gasp and recoiled. "What?!" He snarled.

Ripstar didn't even flinch though. "Really?" He asked.

Wolfpaw nodded. "Ripstar, you can't be seriously considering him can you?" Coldsting asked.

Ripstar ignored him though. "Again, why?"

Wolfpaw shook his head. "My loyalties are torn here." He said. "I can't serve Lightningclan."

"Absolutely not!" Coldsting shouted. "Only black footed cats can be part of this clan!"

Ripstar finally acknowledged him. "I'm sorry," He turned towards Coldsting, "Did I ever say that?"

Coldsting gasped again. "You-Ripstar, you can't be seriously considering this apprentice." He gave Wolfpaw a disgusted look. Wolfpaw dropped a little lower.

"Why shouldn't I let someone join who wants to? I don't care what kind of cat they are, so long as they can be loyal!" Ripstar snapped.

"Can he be loyal?" Coldsting questioned.

"Lightnignstar told me I'm an intruder from now on. Talk to her if you don't believe me." Wolfpaw spoke up. Both cats turned towards him. "So yeah, I can be loyal."

Ripstar turned to Coldsting. "And that," He said, "Is good enough for me."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Owlpaw, where are you going?"

Owlpaw tried not to groan, or even make a pained face. _Here we go again. _She thought. She turned around to face Drizzlepaw. "I was going hunting."

"Oh. Well, good luck." He turned around and started walking away.

Owlpaw blinked. She hadn't expected it to be that easy. "Where are you going?" She asked, trying to make her voice sound curious, and not surprised or desperate like she really was.

"Oh, I was going back to spend some time with my siblings." He replied with a shrug. "I would've spent time with you, but hunting is something best done alone. . ."

"Right." Owlpaw agreed quickly, a little too quickly. She nodded. "Have fun Drizzlepaw." She turned around and ran off into the abandon twoleg place, going the opposite direction of Drizzlepaw.

She'd done it. She'd final managed to get rid of Drizzlepaw and could go talk to her mother. So why wasn't she happy about that? Owlpaw frowned, realizing she'd _wanted _Drizzlepaw to stop her.

"Owlpaw."

Owlpaw blinked, breaking herself out of her thoughts. She turned towards the speaker. "Hi Tigerpaw." She managed to smile weakly.

"Glad you could make it this time." Tigerpaw said.

"Yeah . . . Me too. . ." Owlpaw lied.

The two reached the border where Death Trap was waiting. She flicked her gaze to Owlpaw, but aside from that, ignored her. "Tigerpaw, how is Bluepaw doing?"

"Alright." Tigerpaw replied. "She's becoming less trusting and hasn't given any hints about meeting you."

"Wait, Bluepaw's been meeting you?" Owlpaw asked her.

Death Trap turned towards Owlpaw, eyes narrowed. "Yes." She hissed. "And perhaps if you made the effort to meet with me too, you'd know that. Wouldn't she Tigerpaw?"

Tigerpaw nodded, looking nervous.

"Every time I try to leave, someone spots me." Owlpaw growled. "Would you prefer I lead them right to you?!"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you don't want to visit me." Death Trap snapped.

"No I don't!" Owlpaw agreed. "I want to stay in Fallenclan and spend time with Drizzlepaw!" Owlpaw shut her mouth and her eyes widened in shock. But the most shocking part wasn't that she'd said it, it was that it was true. She didn't want anything to do with Death Trap anymore.

Death Trap recovered faster than her. "Then I no longer have any use for you." Death Trap said simply. Then she attacked Owlpaw, pounced on her and crushing her chest as hard as she could. Blood spurted out.

Owlpaw yowled in surprise and pain. Then she grabbed at one of Death Trap's feet and yanked. It made Death Trap loose her balance, but she made sure to drag her claws through Owlpaw's chest further in the process. Tigerpaw just stood off to the side, jaw dropped in shock.

Death Trap kicked her hind legs at Owlpaw. Owlpaw rolled away, but she knew she couldn't win this fight. Death Trap was stronger and a better fighter in general. Sure enough Death Trap grabbed Owlpaw's spine and lifted her into the air.

Then the sound of someone crashing through the foliage met their ears. Death Trap dropped Owlpaw just as Drizzlepaw came into view. Death Trap tried to get out while she could, but Drizzlepaw had seen her. "Death Trap." He gasped.

Owlpaw gave a little grown of pain. Drizzlepaw's attention turned to her. "Owlpaw! Oh Starclan we have to get you back to camp!" He turned to Tigerpaw. "Can you help me?"

For a moment Tigerpaw just stared at him blankly. Then he seemed to wake up. He gave Drizzlepaw a nod and the two of them carried Owlpaw back towards camp.

* * *

Wolfpaw felt himself growing steadily shakier as he stood in the Wildclan camp. "What's he doing here?" Goldenglow whispered to Yelloweyes. Yelloweyes shrugged. They weren't the only ones talking about him either. Some conversations were more heated than others.

Then Ripstar climbed on top of a pile of rocks. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around! We're having a meeting!" Ripstar called out.

Of course, most cats were already out because of Wolfpaw, but his announcement got the rest of the cats out. Silverpaw was one such cat. She gave a little gasp when she saw Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw tried to smile, but he couldn't. He just looked away.

Ripstar continued to talk. "As you can see, Wolfpaw is here. He is here to join the clan."

There were several gasps and a few remarks, but none of them were like Flurrywind's. "What?!" He snarled. "You said no of course!"

"Actually I have said yes." Flurrywind opened his mouth. Whatever he was going to say, Ripstar didn't let him. "Let me guess, this clan is only for wild cats?" He climbed down. "Well I never said that, and I'm not going to miss out on the opportunity to let another cat into the clan, one who wasn't very loyal to his other clan for that matter. Any other objections!" He called to the group at large. No one had any.

Ripstar nodded. "Good. Then Wolfpaw, from now on your mentor will be Coldsting. That's all." He turned around and walked away.

Wolfpaw gulped. Coldsting wasn't exactly one of Wolfpaw's favorite cats. Then another cat he wasn't too fond of came up. "I see you've won the heart of our leader." Flurrywind sneered. Woflapw turned towards him and sputtered a bit, but he couldn't think of anything to say. "But you can't fool me." Flurrywind continued. "You know why Ripstar choose me as deputy?" Wolfpaw shook his head. "Because I know what's best for the clan." He swung his paws out and knocked Wolfpaw off his feet. "And what it doesn't need is a runt of an apprentice from another clan!"

"He's from another clan? I never would've guessed." Both cats turned towards the voice. Silverpaw was standing nearby. Flurrywind grunted and walked away, letting Wolfpaw up.

Silverpaw ran over to him as soon as Flurrywind was gone. "Wolfpaw are you alright?"

Wolfpaw nodded. "F-fine." He replied.

"Good. My mentor is just so . . . _awful. _Don't worry, I'll talk to Ripstar. He'll make sure you don't have to spend much time with him."

Wolfpaw smiled, glad Sliverpaw was back to being kind to him. But there was one thing he was wondering about. "But, why would Ripstar listen to you?" He asked.

Silverpaw beamed proudly. "Because, he's my father."


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Ashpelt and Slitherpaw walked towards moonstone. Ashpelt kept glancing at Slitherpaw. Slitherpaw wasn't the most observant cat, but he knew something was up. "What is it Ashpelt?" He asked.

"Nothing." Ashpelt turned towards him, then he smiled. "Actually, it is something. But it's a surprise."

Slitherpaw nodded slowly. "Okay." He muttered.

They reached moonstone. This time they'd left early, and were the second group there. The only other cat around was Goldenglow. "How'd you beat us?" Slitherpaw wanted to know, a little astonished.

"I live right next to it." Goldenglow replied with a shrug.

They waited for everyone else to show up. Then Ashpelt cleared his throat. "I have an announcement to make." All the other medicine cats turned towards him. "Lizardpaw recently became a warrior, and I think it is time for Slitherpaw too, to get his name. His medicine cat name."

Slitherpaw's eyes lit up. He turned towards Emberheart in excitement, since she'd gotten her medicine cat name the last time they were here. Emberheart gave him a nod and a slight smile.

"Slitherpaw, you have proven an excellent medicine cat, probably better than I am. So from now on, you will be known was Slitherstep."

* * *

Drizzlepaw bounded into the medicine den, where Owlpaw was recovering and Tigerpaw was looking over her. "I told Fallenstar you were attacked by Death Trap!" Drizzlepaw declared.

"You did?" Tigerpaw breathed. Drizzlepaw nodded eagerly.

"Good." Owlpaw said, before Tigerpaw could speak again.

Drizzlepaw came a little closer and knelt down by Owlpaw. "Is there anything else I can do?"

Owlpaw shook her head. "I just need to rest right now."

Drizzlepaw nodded. "Okay." He got up and headed towards the exit.

"Hey Drizzlpaw!" Owlpaw called after him. Drizzlepaw turned around. "Thanks for, saving me."

Drizzlepaw smiled. Then he turned and walked out of the den.

Once he was gone Tigerpaw turned back to Owlpaw. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think she'd. . ."

"What, you didn't expect her to try to kill me?" Owlpaw snarled irritably. "All Death Trap talks about is killing cats."

"I-I just thought. . ." Tigerpaw stammered.

"You thought because she liked you, she wouldn't kill me?!" Owlpaw demanded. "Well let me tell you something. She's only nice to _you _because she needs you for her plan. She doesn't care about you at all!"

"And neither does this clan!" Tigerpaw hissed back. He had to keep his voice down in case Sliverstripes came in. Owlpaw looked up at him in surprise. "I haven't seen anything in this clan that makes them better than Death Trap and the rogues."

"You mean, aside from Death Trap trying to kill me?" Owlpaw wanted to know. She no longer sounded angry.

Tigerpaw sighed. "I can't do this." He admitted, shaking his head at the ground. "I can't pick."

"You _have _to." Owlpaw pushed.

Tigerpaw took a little while to respond. Then he looked up with purpose in his eyes. "No, I don't. I can go live as a loner."

Owlpaw gasped. "Tigerpaw. . ." She started.

Tigerpaw shook his head. "I can't decide what to do Owlpaw. I'll just end up feeling guilty over my choice anyway." He turned around walked towards the exit. "Good bye Owlpaw." Then he left. But unlike Drizzlepaw, Owlpaw knew he wouldn't be coming back.

(So that last chapter was longer than usual, this one is shorter than usual.)


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Stormstar climbed into the trees and took his place among the other leaders. His clan had been a little late this time, Shadowpaw hadn't shown up and he looked for her. He'd found her taking to Riverkit. He wasn't really sure why, since Riverkit couldn't hear a word she said, but he didn't question why. He just reminded her about the gathering and the clan left.

Ripstar stood up as soon as Stormstar sat down, making it clear he wanted to go first. "Prey has been running well in Wildclan." He announced. "Blizzardwind has given birth to two kits, Snowkit and Thickkit. Also, you may have noticed we have a new member." Stormstar flicked his gaze towards Wolfpaw. Yes, he and just about every cat at the gathering, had noticed Wolfpaw was with Wildclan and not Lightningclan. "Wolfpaw left Lightningclan," Ripstar turned slightly towards Lightningstar, but she didn't give him a response. "He's a welcome addition to our clan." Ripstar sat back down.

Lightningstar got up. "Prey is running well in Lightningclan. Lizardpaw and Slitherpaw have both gotten their full names, Lizardtail and Slitherstep." There were cheers for the warrior and medicine cat. Lightningstar sat back down. Stormstar blinked. She hadn't mentioned Wolfpaw at all.

It was Fallenstar's turn next. _Great. _Stormstar thought. He'd have to go last. "Prey is running well Fallenclan. However I should mention, Death Trap was sighted on our territory."

There were a few gasps and murmers. Even Stormstar was taken aback. He had not seen that coming.

"That's right." A new voice spoke out, raising their voice to be heard. "I was on his territory." Death Trap stepped into the gathering. A few cats stepped back out of fear. Lightningstar hissed at what cowards they were being.

Then Wingshadow zipped towards Death Trap, ready to attack. She was swung aside by a badger. Death Trap grinned. More badgers and rogues began appearing. The badgers, not ones to be kept waiting, started attacking right away. "Oh, by the way," Death Trap said matter of factly, "the dark ones are coming too."

"Well then let's not just sit here!" Lightningstar shouted. She leapt down and started attacking Scar, the leader of the rogues.

Then someone grabbed her tail and yanked her away. She whirled around to face them, only to freeze.

Moonstar saw who it was too. "Blueblaze?" She whispered.

"What?" Stormstar asked, feeling baffled.

"Surprised Stormstar?" Another voice hissed. Stormstar turned towards the source of the voice, but wasn't fast enough. The cat leapt onto him and knocked him off the tree. His head spun from the impact of hitting the ground. "See some of us really don't like how things are run around here. You never listen to your warriors!"

"Shatterpoint." Stormstar croaked.

"Oh so I do exist." Shatterpoint snarled. "Good to know." Then he smacked Stormstar's head and bit into his neck. The world hadn't stopped spinning, making it hard to fight back. But Stormstar tried anyway. He kicked out his legs, each of them in a different direction. He was let go and he heard Shatterpoint make a grunting sound, so apparently he'd hit his mark.

Stormstar rolled away before Shatterpoint could attack his head again. He lifted himself to his feet. His eye sight seemed to finally be returning, and the first thing he saw was a badger. Stormstar let out a yelp. Then Ripstar leapt over him and kicked the badger in the eyes. It actually seemed to cause the badger pain, more pain than Stormstar ever could've caused.

"Stormstar, my clan can handle the badgers!" Ripstar shouted to him. "Just try to keep the cats off our backs!"

Stormstar gave a nod, and the other cats who'd heard put the effort in too. Stormstar turned towards Shatterpoint again. Shatterpoint swung his claws out, but Stormstar just ducked. He shot his paws out and knocked Shatterpoint to the ground. He looked at the warrior. He had never been the greatest warrior, but he had still been a warrior of Stormclan. This was going to hurt.

(And so the battle begins.)


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Bluepaw leapt on top of Braveheart and bit into his ear. Braveheart yowled in surprise and shook his head, trying to get her off. That just ended up tearing his ear. In fact, it was tearing his ear too much. _Oh boy_. Bluepaw thought. She fell off.

Braveheart turned towards her. She kicked out at him, but with her short legs Braveheart wasn't any danger. He pounced on top of her, knocking the air out of her. Bluepaw clawed at his stomach. Braveheart gave a yelp and leapt off her.

Bluepaw rolled away from him.

"Bluepaw!" Bluepaw turned towards the voice. It was Briarpaw. "You're working with the rogues!" Bluepaw opened her mouth and looked slightly away, not sure how to answer. "How could you?" Briarpaw looked so hurt.

_Now that, I can answer. _"Because they're right." Bluepaw replied. At Briarpaw's confused look Bluepaw continued. "Don't you see? The clan leaders don't know what they're doing. If they were good leaders, no one would betray them." Bluepaw stpped closer and closer to Briarpaw as she spoke. "I'm _helping _the clans."

With every step Bluepaw took forward Briarpaw stepped back. "Bluepaw, you're scaring me." Briarpaw whimpered.

Bluepaw looked at her. She was terrified. And that made Bluepaw feel hurt, and angry. "Are you going to stop me?!" She snarled, changing into an attack stance.

Briarpaw stepped back a bit, shaking her head. She tried to talk, but it took a few times of opening and closing her mouth to get it right. "I have to."

Bluepaw swung out her paw in frustration. Briarpaw ducked, then moved forwards ramming into Bluepaw at the neck. Bluepaw gagged and fell back a little. Briarpaw leapt at her. _Careful with your confidence. _Bluepaw thought. She kicked Briarpaw away then hopped to her feet herself. But unlike Briarpaw, she waited. Briarpaw started to get up. Bluepaw swung around and kicked her in the eyes before she could completely recover. Then she went for her neck.

"NO!" Something slammed into Bluepaw's shoulder and she fell over, shoulder bleeding. She looked up to see Darkpaw standing over her.

"You? You're stopping me?" She wanted to know. _But we're siblings! _She thought. True, Briarpaw was her siblings too, but Bluepaw's always felt closer to Darkpaw than the other two.

"You tried to kill Briarpaw!" Darkpaw hissed, stomping.

"No." Bluepaw shook her head. "I was just . . . trying to put her out of the battle. But temporarily! Really I. . ." She was cut off. She'd started to get up as she spoke. As soon as she was about half way up Darkpaw attacked, knocking her back down.

_Fine, so that's how it's going to be. _Bluepaw thought. She could do this. She raked her claws through Darkpaw's stomach. Darkpaw yowled and rose, just a little, but for a cat Bluepaw's size it was enough. She shot away, giving a kick to Darkpaw's head as she went. Then Darkpaw bit into her tail and yanked her back. Bluepaw let out a surprised yelp and fell to the ground. Darkpaw leapt, trying to land on her. Bluepaw rolled away, lashing out at him as she went. Darkpaw easily dodged.

For a moment they simply circled each other, both of them wary to attack. Darkpaw got impatient first. He charged at her. Bluepaw jumped on top of him and racked her claws along his back. Then he rolled over, amazingly fast. Bluepaw didn't have time to react, she felt all the air go out of her as Darkpaw crushed her. Bluepaw struggled, but she couldn't get out from under him. She barely had any air left in her. She gave a tiny whimper.

Then all of a suddenly Darkpaw's weight was gone. And he was screaming, in pain, but mostly in fear. Bluepaw looked up in confusion. Fieldwind had showed up. She had grabbed Darkpaw's spine and was dragging him away across the ground. Darkpaw gripped the ground with his claws, but Fieldwind yanked him into the air, shook him violently, and flung him towards the sky. Darkpaw slammed back into the ground, his eyes glazed over. He was dead.

"NO!" It was Briarpaw and Bluepaw who'd shouted.

"What did you _do_?!" Bluepaw exclaimed.

"Saved you." Fieldwind replied simply.

"You've _killed _him! You didn't need to do that!" Bluepaw sobbed.

"Surely you _knew _cats were going to die." Fieldwind pointed out.

"He was my brother, how could you?" Bluepaw demanded.

Fieldwind shot forward in attack stance. "Because it isn't Fieldwind, I wasn't lying when I told you I was Death Trap." She snarled. "I will kill all the cats I can, and that could include you!"

Bluepaw gazed in horror for a moment. Then she whirled around and ran away. Death Trap tried to follow her but she was intercepted by another gray cat. Bluepaw didn't stop to see who it was. She just kept running, out of the gathering, out of the clan territories, as far away as she could get.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Stormstar was no longer fighting Shatterpoint. At some point in all the caouse he had changed to fighting a rogue from Scar's group. And he was so distracted fighting this cat he didn't notice the disgusting smell behind him until he was attacked. There was a crunch as whatever creature it was bit into his shoulder. Stormstar let out a yowl. He knew what had happened now, the dark ones had shown up.

Stormstar struggled against the attack, but the way the dark one was gripping him he couldn't do much damage, and the dark ones didn't respond to damage very much anyway.

Then something pounced on the dark one, bringing it to the ground. It dropped Stormstar on impact. Stormstar rolled away a bit. He got up, forced to stand on only three feet, and looked at who had saved him. "Wolves." He breathed.

The wolf gave a stiff nod.

"But, why?" Stormstar wanted to know.

The wolf shrugged. "Your . . . friend. Very convincing." He growled. Then he gestured with his head.

Stormstar followed his gaze, and gasped. "Violet."

Violet heard her name and turned around. Her eyes widened. "Stormstar." She sputtered a few other things, none of them complete words.

"You were dead. I watched." Stormstar stalked closer.

"Yes, and it was a painful ordeal." Violet told him matter-of-factly.

"And you let me continue thinking you're dead! How are you not!?" Stormstar snapped.

Violet leapt towards Stormstar in attack. Stormstar gasped and ducked. Then he saw she was aiming for the behind him, who no doubt had been about to attack him.

"Can we discuss this later?" Violet wanted to know, pinning the cat by the chest.

"Fine." Stormstar said coldly. "If you're not again dead by then."

* * *

"Slitherstep!" Slitherstep let out a little yelp, before he realized it had just been Ashpelt. He turned towards him. "We have to get back to camp for herbs. Come on." Ashpelt shoved Slitherstep out of his hiding spot and two scampered away from battle. No one noticed them leave. At least they didn't think so.

The two entered Lightningclan. Luckily the clan was close to the gathering, unlike Fallenclan and even Ripclan. Sadly they still had to run to the other side of the territory to reach camp. Slitherstep saw cobwebs on the way. "Ashpelt! Should we take those?"

Ashpelt nodded. "The more the better."

Slitherstep dashed over and snapped the branched the cobwebs were on off. Then he realized there was a cat behind it. And not just any cat, but Scar. Slitherstep cried out as Scar slashed at his face. He dropped the cobwebs and jumped back.

"Move!" Ashpelt shouted. He pushed Slitherstep away again. They moved further into the territory. Scar bounded after them.

So far they were in the lead, but they were medicine cats, they wouldn't be as good at speed. And they'd have to turn around to get back to the clearing. If Scar hadn't caught up with them by then they'd be running right towards her. Scar seemed to have realized that too, from the grin on her face.

Ashpelt thought. He could only see one solution. Slitherstep had never had any real training in fighting, he'd practically been born in the clan he was still so young. But Ashpelt, he had been raised before the new clans came into existence.

Ashpelt stopped. Slitherstep stopped with him. "No Slitherstep. Keep going to camp."

"But-"

Ashpelt didn't have time to listen to his arguments. "I'll hold her off. I need you to get those herbs."

"You won't win." Slitherstep said.

"I'll be fine." Ashpelt said. It was a lie and they both knew it. "Slitherstep, go!" He pushed Slitherstep away. Slitherstep turned back towards him. Ashpelt hissed. Slitherstep ran away and Ashpelt faced Scar.

Scar came to a stop in front of him. "Where's the runt?" She questioned.

"None of your business." Ashpelt growled.

Scar figured it out on her own. "Oh yes it is." She tried to run around him, but Ashpelt stopped her.

He leapt at her, jamming his claws into her side and tearing at her ear. Scar jerked her head away, letting a bit of her ear tear off. She swung her claws at his neck. Ashpelt tried to move away, but she still got his chest.

Scar kicked him in the head, bringing him to the ground. Then she turned around and ran towards the camp. Ashpelt held his breath and dashed after her. He tried to pounce on her again, but she must've heard him coming. She kicked her hind legs in his neck. Ashpelt fell to the ground, feeling the blood come out of his neck.

Scar left him again. He tried to follow her, but this time he didn't have the strength. Then the world went black.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A familiar scent reached Stormstar's nose. He whirled around to see Death Trap standing a little ways off, fighting Fallenstar.

Stormstar started towards them. "Stormstar."

"A little busy Moonstar." Stormstar said, not even bothering to look towards her.

"Well too bad." Moonstar stepped in front of him, glaring up at him.

Stormstar tried to step to the side. Moonstar followed. He suspected she'd do that, but it had been worth a shot. "What do you want?"

"I told you, you owed me for your kits. I want you to fight Blueblaze."

Stormstar blinked. "What?"

"I can't." Moonstar admitted. "I need you to do it for me. Now go!"

Stormstar spun around. It didn't take long to see Blueblaze, especially considering he seemed to be looking for Moonstar. He spotted her and started running towards her. Stormstar slammed into him. Blueblaze kicked him off. "What? Moonstar can't fight her own battles?"

"This isn't her battle." Stormstar growled. "You asked for it."

Blueblaze glared at him for a moment, and Stormstar was so sure he was going to attack it took him a while to react when he didn't. Blueblaze tried to run straight past him. Stormstar moved in front of him, tripping him and sending him to the ground. Blueblaze kicked out at Stormstar's head as he fell. Stormstar let out a growl from the hit and turned away.

"Fine. If that's the way you want to do it." Blueblaze snarled. He got back up and swung his claws out.

Stormstar easily ducked and shot his paws out, trying to knock Blueblaze over again. Blueblaze just as easily jumped over him. Stormstar rolled over and clawed at Blueblaze's stomach. This time it went well. Blueblaze let out a yowl as he slammed to the ground again. Stormstar attempted to pin him, but Blueblaze kicked his jaw. Stormstar's head snapped back, by the time it came back down Blueblaze had wounded his chest. He hadn't had time to move away however.

Stormstar zipped out and bit into Blueblaze's head. Blueblaze let out yowl and managed to jerk away, leaving gashes in his head, including one over his eye. Stormstar came closer again. Blueblaze swiped at him, hitting the side of his head and tearing his ear. Blueblaze seemed surprised though.

_He can't see as well with only one eye. _Stormstar realized. He began throwing more attacks out. Blueblaze, unable to block properly, steadily backed up. Then he bumped into something. Stormstar wasn't sure what it was, but considering Blueblaze's expression he knew. He let out a scream of panic as the thing behind him, a badger, grabbed him in its jaws.

Stormstar's eyes went wide and he ran away. Blueblaze's screams didn't last long before they were cut off.

* * *

Wolfpaw dashed around a badger. It tried desperately to keep track of him and kept snapping out at him. But Wolfpaw was too fast. Then Silverpaw leapt into the air and smacked the beager across the head. She landed fairly close to it, but that's when Wolfpaw shot in and clawed the badger himself. He gave Silverpaw the time to escape.

Silverpaw smiled at him as they moved to relative safety. "We make a pretty good team don't we?"

Wolfpaw grinned. "Yeah. Yeah I guess we do." Then he saw what looked like a giant burnt cat came up behind Silverpaw. His jaw dropped. "S-Silverpaw."

Silverpaw turned around, but she wasn't fast enough. The dark one slammed her away, knocking her unconscious with that one swing. It started towards her. "No!" Wolfpaw shouted out. He charged forward and kicked the dark one. It didn't even blink. It did however, turn its attention to Wolfpaw. _Oh no. _Wolfpaw thought. He backed away. The dark one charged.

Then another cat clambered onto it and bit into its neck, kicking it with her legs to move it away from Wolfpaw. _Frostfur. _Wolfpaw realized.

"You! Get! Off! My brother!" Frostfur repeatedly bit into the dark one's neck, taking time to say the words between.

Wolfpaw let out an attack cry and bit onto the other side of the dark one's neck. Together, they killed it.

Frostfur leapt off the body and gave Wolfpaw a look. He recognized it, it was the same look she used to give him when he did something wrong, when it was just her, Wolfpaw, and Snakepaw. "You left us."

Wolfpaw nodded. "I know."

"Did you know then?" Wolfpaw nodded tentatively. "Then why did you go?"

"I love you." Wolfpaw assured her. "It's just . . . I think I found someone else . . . I can say that too."

Frostfur's eyes narrowed and he thought he saw her look towards Silverpaw. Then she just sighed. "For the sake of your happiness, I hope you're right." Then she turned around and walked away.

Wolfpaw watched her go for a little before moving over to Silverpaw. She was still out cold, but aside from that she was fine. He let out a sigh of relief.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Death Trap was going after Bluepaw. Fallenstar had seen what had happened to Darkpaw, he wouldn't let that happen to another of his kits.

Fallenstar put himself between them and Death Trap was forced to stop. Bluepaw kept running.

"Fallenstar!" Death Trap growled. "You'll pay for that!"

"Maybe." Fallenstar stood a little straighter. "But I've got a lot of lives for you to take."

Death Trap leapt onto him. It was such a surprise Fallenstar slammed into the ground. Death Trap clawed at his exposed chest and stomach. Then Fallenstar kicked her off and rolled over, slamming his claw into her neck. Death Trap tore away, but her breath was heavy, thanks to the new wound on her neck.

Fallenstar got up and started toward her. Death Trap turned around and dashed out of the clearing herself. Fallenstar growled and chased after her. They ran through Moonclan territory, the part that was formerly Thunderclan's if Fallenstar recalled correctly. Death Trap was slowing down, he could still hear her struggles for breath.

Fallenstar pounded closer, getting faster and faster. Then Death Trap kicked out, hitting his head. At the speed he was moving, he didn't stop at the impact. He fell forward, smashing into the ground. Death Trap clawed his neck. Then he heard her stagger away before he died.

Fallenstar came back to life quickly. Death Trap's scent was still there. He knew he could just head back to four trees and help fight there, but if Death Trap got away she'd just come back again. And again. Until she'd killed them.

Fallenstar ran off after her scent. He found her at the entrance of his own territory, clearing marked from this die by a twoleg fence.

Death Trap must have heard him as she spun around as he came closer. "You!" She exclaimed. She sounded surprised.

"Did you expect me to give up?" Fallenstar snarled.

Death Trap didn't answer, she just zipped through a hole in the fence. Fallenstar made a noise of frustration. He went after her, having a slightly harder time fitting than her.

She ran into a twoleg building. Fallenstar waited outside for a moment, hoping the twoleg place would collapse like a few had. Of course, it wasn't that easy. Once it was clear the place wasn't doing anything Fallenstar ran in after her.

But he couldn't find her. He wandered around all the rooms in the first floor but she wasn't in any of them. And she couldn't have gone back outside, the rooms were so close together he would've realized it.

Fallenstar moved upstairs. It wasn't until he got to the third floor anything happened. He went to the first room, it was big enough he'd have to go in to search it. Fallenstar walked in, and the door slammed shut behind him.

Fallenstar spun around and shoved against it, but it was completely pointless, the door wasn't going anywhere. He heard Death Trap's muffled laugh and footsteps. _Fox dung! _Fallenstar thought, clawing fruitlessly at the door. He had to do something.

He turned to look at the room again. There was a window. Fallenstar ran for the window. _Yes! Broken glass! I can get out this way. _He ran to the window and climbed out onto the sill. He turned to the left to see if there was a way down from there, and of course Death Trap came at him from the right.

She shoved him. Fallenstar let out a cry as he fell. He grabbed on the sill with his front paws. The rest of him hung off the ledge. Death Trap was standing on the ledge. It didn't take much to realize what had happened. She'd gone into a different room and used that room's window to get out, which had probably been her plan all along.

Then Death Trap started clawing his paws, trying to get him to let go. It was working too. At the very least Fallenstar's paws were slipping. That's when a cat appeared behind Death Trap. They grabbed her by the back of the neck and yanked her back inside.

Fallenstar hung there for a moment, but he managed to get himself back on the ledge and climbed in through the window. There was Moonstar, biting into the back of Death Trap's neck. Death Trap struggled, and managed to give Moonstar a few nasty hits, but Moonstar didn't let go until she stopped struggling. Moonstar dropped Death Trap. Or rather, Death Trap's body. Death Trap was dead.

Moonstar and Fallenstar looked at each other in silence for a little. _Thank you. _Fallenstar thought. He wanted to say it. He couldn't form the words, but Moonstar seemed to see it in his eyes.

"Come on." She said. "Let's get back to four trees."

(I made a promise I wasn't going to have the leaders lose any more lives in this series. I broke that promise in this chapter.)


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The battle was over. Lightningstar stood in the center of four trees, looking around like she didn't believe it. But she did. The badgers had figured out fighting was fruitless and had fled, the dark ones had been killed by wolves, and with Death Trap missing the rogue cats were done fighting too.

Then Lightningstar saw a cat running for it. She already knew it was Rainfall. Lightningstar bolted after her, and pounced, sending her crashing to the ground. "Oh no you don't." Lightningstar growled.

"Lightningstar, I can explain." Rainfall started. It was a rather pathetic start.

"There's nothing for you to explain." Lightningstar snapped back. "You doubted me and this clan once, and now you've betrayed us for a murderer like Death Trap. I gave you a second chance the first time. In fact, it was your third chance. Didn't you used to be in Death's rogue group?" It wasn't a question. Most of the cats in Lightningstar's clan were formerly in Death's rogue group, the only ones she knew for certain weren't were Ashpelt and Sorrowfighter.

"Shut it!" Rainfall whimpered.

"You're right. I've wasted enough time with you." Lightningstar got off. "Get out of here. And never come back, or I'll kill you." She flashed her claws in front of Rainfall to prove her point.

Rainfall's eyes grew wide and she ran away. The cats not in Lightningclan stood staring. "Wow, what'd we miss?" Fallenstar asked. He and Moonstar were walking in.

"We won the battle." Stormstar replied.

"I was just getting rid of a traitor." Lightningstar added.

Fallenstar nodded. It looked like he was going to say something, but Moonstar beat him to it. "We killed Death Trap."

Stormstar's jaw dropped. "Y-you-Really?" He finally managed to say.

Fallenstar beamed proudly. He had done something impressive, and Stormstar hadn't been a part of it. "Yep." He said.

Before anyone could comment further on that, Brokenclaw called out. "Moonstar! You're hurt!" He dashed over. "Here, I've got some herbs, got them during the fight."

"No." Moonstar pushed him back gently with one of her paws. Brokenclaw opened his mouth to argue. "Take care of the cats without nine lives first."

Broken claw sighed and nodded. "Right." He moved over towards Eclipsepelt. Moonstar's eyes got a little wider and she looked towards her brother in concern. But he seemed to be okay overall.

Stormstar nodded. "Good idea." He said. "Angelwing! Emberpaw! We have cats who need healing." The two medicine cats dashed forward, getting to work.

Goldenglow from Wildclan, and Sliverstripes from Fallenclan also appeared to start healing. Fallenstar narrowed his eyes towards Sliverstripes. "We have something to talk about." He said. He moved towards her.

Lightningstar ignored him though. "Ashpelt! Slitherstep! Where are you?" She called out.

Slitherstep shuffled forwards with herbs in his mouth. "Ashpelt is dead." He sniffed.

"Oh." That was all Lightningstar managed to say. She nodded, looking at the ground. "Okay. Slitherstep, I need you to heal our clanmates. We'll hold vigil for Ashpelt when we get back to camp."

Slitherstep nodded and moved towards the cats who needed healing.

* * *

Fallenstar moved to Sliverstripes. "Did you have those herbs the whole time?"

"Well, yes." Sliverstripes admitted, not looking away from Braveheart, the cat she was currently healing.

Fallenstar made a few sputtering noises. "Then why didn't help Darkpaw!? It's too late now!"

"I couldn't have done anything." Sliverstripes was looking directly away from him now. "He was dead when he hit the ground."

"You weren't there! You don't know that!" Fallenstar shouted. "And now Bluepaw's gone too, and I don't know where to look for her!"

"Shut it!" Sliverstripes snapped, turning around. He saw the tears in her eyes then. "You think I don't care?!"

"I, well," Fallenstar backed up.

"Of course I care. And you don't need to. Darkpaw and Bluepaw weren't your kits, they were mine!" Sliverstripes froze, her mouth hanging open, as if she didn't believe she'd just said that.

And it was that disbelief that made Fallenstar believe her. _I wasn't there when the kits were being born. _Fallenstar thought. _I didn't know. _"W-who's the father?" He managed to ask.

Sliverstripes shook her head. "I won't get him in trouble too."

_You're not in trouble. Not with me anyway. _Fallenstar thought. He sighed and looked at the ground. "Very well. We'll talk back at camp." He turned around and walked away, head and tail drooping.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Stormstar walked through the crowd, looking for someone. "Stormstar." Stormstar looked. It wasn't hard to see Violet. She was the only cat not going anywhere, and her eyes were purple. She got up and walked towards him. "I didn't leave." She told him.

"Not this time." She replied.

"Stormstar, I really did die." Violet told him.

Stormstar wasn't buying it though. "Then how are you here? You're certainly not from Starclan."

"Right. That." Violet sat down, looking at the ground. "Stormstar, that's complicated, and. . ." She looked like she was struggling to figure out what to say.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

Violet shook her head, staring at the ground. "I can't." She whimpered. "I wish I could."

"Then you can go." _Again. _Stormstar thought, feeling his heart break again. He still loved her, but she never told him anything, and he wasn't sure if he could handle watching her die again, not knowing if she'd come back. "We have nothing to talk about." He turned around and headed back towards Stormclan territory.

"Stormstar I'm sorry. I love you." Violet called after him. But he didn't turn around.

* * *

Lightningstar led her clan back towards camp. There was no doubt Scar had been the one to kill Ashpelt. She could smell her scent all over the territory. In fact, she wasn't sure if all this smell could've come from the battle. _She's been here before. _Lightningstar thought. _And I never noticed._

Before Lightningstar could spend much time feeling bad, there was the sound of a stick snapping. Her head snapped up and she turned towards the sound.

There was Scar, trying to run away. Lightningstar hissed and charged after her, but Scar had a head start, she'd never catch her.

Luckily, she didn't have to. Sorrowheart jumped away from the group and smashed into Scar, knocking her over. Scar shoved her off, reopening one of her head wounds as she did.

That had given Lightningstar time to catch up though. She ripped Scar's neck open. Scar slashed Lightingstar along the chest, someplace else that had been previously wounded. Then she got up and ran over to Sorrowheart, putting her paw on her neck. "Alright." Scar panted. "Move and I kill her."

Lightningstar paused, causing everyone else in the clan to stop, at the very least to look at each other and figure out if they should attack.

"I'm going to leave now." Scar said. "You let me, and she'll get to live." She pressed her paw harder against Sorrowheart. Sorrowheart struggled, but Scar was able to dodge or ignore her attacks. "Now back off."

Lightningstar took a step back. Scar grinned. She started moving away, dragging Sorrowheart with her, and walking straight towards Wingshadow. Wingshadow swung her claws. She smacked Scar on the back of her head. Then she grabbed onto her neck and swung her head back and forth, flinging Scar as hard as she could. That wasn't very far, considering Scar's size, but the damage Wingshadow had done was enough. Scar was dead.

Sorrowheart scrambled away from the body. Lightningstar gave a snort. "Good job Wingshadow." She said. Then she turned around and continued to camp.

(Blargh this chapter was short. The next one might be too.)


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Fallenstar sighed, sitting alone in his den. Icepelt, like most of the clan, was out holding silent vigil for Darkpaw. He knew he should do so too, but he had something else to take care of first, something he really _really _didn't want to do.

He looked outside at the stars, knowing Darkpaw was now one of them. _But I have to do it. _Fallenstar thought. _Because it's a rule of Starclan, and my clan will fall apart if I don't follow their rules._

Fallenstar walked out and climbed onto a windowsill, a good place to hold his ceremonies; it wouldn't be a ceremony this time though. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around!" He waited a little, looking down, but not at the cats. He sighed. "I know tonight is not a good time to say this, but Darkpaw and Bluepaw weren't my kits. They were Sliverstripes. I don't know who the real father is, and I don't care to know." There were whispers now. Fallenstar raised his voice. "So this shouldn't concern you!" Everyone got quiet. "It doesn't even affect Sliverstripes, as she is our only medicine cat. However," He looked away again, "When she's trained an apprentice, and they get their full name, she will no longer be medicine cat."

Fallenstar saw out of the corner of his eye Sliverstripes give the tiniest, emotionless, nod, and turn back into the medicine cat den. He thought he saw her look towards someone before entering, but he didn't try to figure out who it was.

"Now, we have lost a brave and strong apprentice today, and I suggest we all go back to his vigil." Fallenstar jumped down and sat next to Darkpaw's body.

* * *

"Violet?"

Violet blinked. That voice sounded like someone young. She thought she knew who they were, and was almost afraid to turn around, in case she was wrong. She did though, and she smiled. "You're Thunderkit aren't you?"

The kit nodded. "And you're Violet. You're my mom, right?" Violet nodded back. "I thought so. Stormstar doesn't talk about you much, but sometimes, and Windkit, she had eyes like you."

Violet smiled, looking away a little. "I know." She breathed.

Thunderkit frowned then. "She died."

Violet grimaced. "I know that too."

There was a pause. "You're not coming back to camp, are you?" Thunderkit asked. Violet stared at the ground as she shook her head. "You could you know." Thunderkit urged. "Stormstar said no, but he wouldn't stop you."

"I know." Violet whispered. "And you can always come visit me if you want, but I can't go back with you."

Thunderkit frowned, he looked so heart broken. Violet considered changing her mind, despite the fact that she knew it wouldn't work out. She might've told Thunderkit yes, but before she could he ran down and rubbed her leg. "I love you mom." He said.

"I love you too." She told him, licking the top of his head. "You'll visit me?" He nodded. "Then go on."

So Thunderkit ran off towards Stormclan's camp, and Violet turned around and headed in the opposite direction. She wasn't sure if Thunderkit would really ever come see her. She wouldn't blame him if he didn't. After all, it was her duty, no matter how much she tried to avoid it, in life to be alone.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around!"

At the voice of her leader, Bellpaw ran out with the others gathered in the old twoleg place.

Springstar continued once more cats were out. "We've been training as a clan for moons now, and I think we've grown strong. Strong enough to attack the rogue group." Bellpaw gasped. She knew the rogue group Springstar was talking about was Leader's, where 52 was. "We'll be attacking the tomorrow." Springstar hopped down and moved to her 'den'.

Bellpaw staggered back, oblivious to all the other cats walking around her. 52. He was in danger. She had to warn him.

Bellpaw turned around and dashed out of camp, heading for the border. She was oblivious to Wisdompaw and Batpaw watching her too. Wisdompaw just watched with narrowed eyes, Batpaw got up and followed after her from a distance.

Bellpaw dashed right across the border and into the forest. "52! 52!" She called again and again.

"Bellpaw." Bellpaw turned to see 52 come into view. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous when its late."

Bellpaw couldn't argue with that. Leader's rogue group was mostly active at night, and they weren't all as peaceful as 52, quite the opposite actually. "I know, but I had to warn you." She stepped closer. "Leafclan is going to attack your group tomorrow."

"They are?" Thanks to 52's inability to show emotions, it was hard to figure out what he was thinking. He was uncomfortable, he wasn't sure what to do.

Bellpaw nodded. "I can't let them kill you. You could come back with me." She suggested. "You'd be safe in the clan, and seeing you might make Springstar realize not all the rogues are bad."

52 hesitated, actually hesitated. He was making progress in showing emotions. Before he could answer Bellpaw heard a yowl of attack. They both spun to see Batpaw charging out towards 52. He hadn't had much, or any really, training in battle, but he was already aiming for the neck. And 52 was getting ready to defend himself. "NO!" Bellpaw shrieked. She leapt in between them. Their attacks both hit her instead, but it was Batpaw who hit the killing blow.

* * *

"Sliverstripes!"

Sliverstripes raised her head and turned towards the entrance, towards the cry. She sort of smiled to see it was Fangmouth.

He continued. "Sliverstries, are you alright? Who told Fallenstar about-"

She raised her tail. "Fangmouth, I'm okay. At least as okay as I can be." They both paused, thinking of Darkpaw's death and Bluepaw's disappearance. "I told Fallenstar about out kits."

Fangmouth opened his mouth, then shut it again. "Why?"

Sliverstripes sighed and looked away. "I don't know." She admitted. "He just was all upset about them, and I was angry. And . . . I guess I was kind of tired of keeping secrets too. Because, now that I've told him, I'm kind of relieved." She glanced towards him indirectly.

Fangmouth nodded slowly.

"Fangmouth . . . do you think, when I'm no longer medicine cat, we should come out about being mates?" Sliverstripes wanted to know.

Fangmouth gave an actual smile then. "Are you kidding?! Yes!"

"Fangmouth, remember, you could get in trouble if Fallenstar knows."

Fangmouth shook his head. "I don't care. I've just wanted to be with you. Can't you see that?"

_Yes, I can. _Sliverstripes thought. She sat up and leaned into him, glad there were no other cats inside for the moment. "Alright. But I'm asking Fallenstar if he'll punish you first"

Fangmouth sighed. "From you, I didn't expect anything else."

(So, how many people forgot about Leafclan?)


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Springstar climbed into her den, really just a hole in the twoleg place that led to a closet. It was nice an comfortable with all the old twoleg clothes though, and after the long day Springstar was ready to go to sleep. It wasn't going to happen.

Frogcroak came over to the hole. "Springstar?" He walked in. "Springstar have you seen Bellpaw?" Springstar shook her head. Frogcroak shuffled his feet and looked around wildly in worry. "She's been gone a while now, and I tried to find her on my own, but I couldn't. And I'm getting worried."

"She's meeting 52." Both cats turned to see Wisdompaw staring at them.

Springstar dropped a little lower in her surprise. "You can talk?!"

"Of course. But you learn a lot more when you listen than when you talk. Which brings me back to the point. Bellpaw went to see 52, she's been meeting him since Winterfur announced she wouldn't be medicine cat apprentice."

"Bellpaw's meeting with a cat from Leader's rogue group?" Springstar demanded. Wisdompaw nodded. Winterfur had gotten close to her den by then and was listening in, but Springstar didn't care at the time. "Well why didn't you say something before?! This is dangerous!"

"It's not." Wisdompaw hissed. "That's why. 52 has never tried to bring Bellpaw to Leader, and he's been trying to show emotions."

Springstar sputtered for a moment, but it was Frogcroak. "Excuse me, but doesn't anyone realize _my _apprentice is outside the territory, alone, with a rogue from the group we're going to fight tomorrow?"

Springstar nodded, bringing herself back to the moment. "Right. Let's go after her."

"Can I come too?" Winterfur asked, stepping forward. Springstar opened her mouth to object. Winterfur must have realized what she was going to say since he added, "Batpaw's gone too."

Springstar looked down and nodded. "Okay. Let's go." All of them left then. All of them that is, but Wisdompaw. Springstar looked back at the apprentice. She was back to not talking, but she flashed Springstar a mischevious smile before the cats had left the twoleg place and she disappeared from sight.

"This way." Frogcroak instructed, leading them down the thunderpath.

They ran all the way to the edge of the territory and into the neighboring forest. There were so few scents out there, it was easy to find Bellpaw and Batpaw's, especially since they were the only ones who didn't have the scent of the rogue group.

The three found Bellpaw, Batpaw, and 52, but it wasn't what they had expected. Bellpaw was dead. Batpaw had his head buried in her fur. 52 was looking lost, but the tears falling from his eyes proved Wisdompaw was right. 52 was trying, and succeeding, to show emotions.

But there was a dead body here. Springstar walked into view. "What happened here?" She snarled threateningly.

52 took a step back and quickly tried to act like he hadn't been crying.

"It's my fault Springstar." Batpaw whimpered, lifting his head away from Bellpaw's body. "I thought he was going to hurt Bellpaw," He waved his tail at 52 without looking him. "So I attacked. And Bellpaw stepped in between . . . and . . . I killed her." He looked away again, falling back into his sister's fur.

Winterfur gasped. "This is my fault." He breathed. Springstar shot a questioning look at him. "I made Batpaw medicine cat because of a sign from Starclan. I thought it meant Batpaw would be a better apprentice, but now I think it might have been telling me this." Winterfur explained.

Springstar shook her head. "It's not your fault for misinterpreting signs."

"Starclan?" 52 echoed.

Springstar turned to him biting her lip. She'd forgotten about him, but he did provide a problem. She nodded. "You can come back with us if you want." She offered. "We're going to . . . honor Bellpaw."

52 paused, but his lack of expression made it impossible to figure out what he was thinking. "Oh . . . kay." He agreed.

Springstar nodded and addressed everyone at once. "That battle's off."

"Oh that's good." All the cats turned as a new cat came into view. Leader. "It makes it so much easier to kill you."


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Batpaw," Springstar addressed without looking at him, "Get back to camp, and get help."

Leader laughed. "You really think he can get there in time."

"He couldn't." Once again a cat jumped into their little clearing, having gone unseen before. But it was Autumnpelt this time. "If we were at camp, which we're clearly not."

"But, how . . ." Springstar trailed off. Leader seemed as surprised as her, probably the only thing that had stopped him from attacking.

Wisdompaw padded over to Autumnpelt. "I wasn't sure what she wanted, but she seemed so urgent I figured I better follow her." Autumnpelt explained.

_Autumnpelt doesn't realize Wisdompaw can talk yet? _Springstar wondered. She shot Wisdompaw a questioning look. Wisdompaw just winked.

Leader cleared his throat. "You will still fail!" He hissed. "We have had years to make our group, you've only had one of those, if that. Now attack!" He ordered. His cats started charging forward. Well, not 52. 52 actually bristled a little, looking towards Leader.

"Leafclan!" Springstar shouted. "Attack, but not to kill." She turned towards Leader. "This monster won't last long without its head."

Leader started backing away, grinning at her, as he disappeared into the now battling cats. Springstar wasn't going to let him get away that easily though. She chased after him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Batpaw dashing around already trying to heal wounded cats. Her eyes widened for a moment when a rogue came up behind him and raised a claw, ready to attack. But 52 intervened. Springstar smiled. He was a good cat, 52 and Batpaw.

Then Red leapt out of the battling cats and pounced on Springstar, bringing her to the ground. "I owe you some pain!" Red growled, sinking her claws steadily deeper into Springstar's chest. She started pulling her paws in opposite directions. She was going to rip Springstar's chest open! Springstar rolled over, knocking Red off balance. Then she kicked the rogue away.

When Springstar got up Autumnpelt had shown up, pressing her claws against the top of Red's head. She nodded to her sister. "I've got this Springstar, you go after Leader."

Springstar nodded. She turned around and dashed away as Red knocked Autumnpelt off her feet. Springstar wasn't too concerned, Autumnpelt was a good fighter, better than she was herself.

Springstar found Leader lying on top of a fallen log. "If you were trying to hide, your scent's a dead giveaway." Springstar pointed out.

Leader gave an amused laugh. "Oh don't worry, I was fully planning to kill you myself. But since you ordered your cats not to, the longer before we fight the more of them die." He hopped down from the log. "You've ruined my system. You killed my friend in Dark Forest, stole so many kits, and made an offer better than my own. It'll be an honor to take how many lives you have left."

"6." She told him through her teeth.

Leader just smirked and then leapt at her. Springstar jumped to the side and kicked out at his side, but he grabbed one of her feet in his jaw and dragged her to the side. Springstar slid across the ground. Leader slammed his claws towards her neck. Springstar rolled under him and all he hit was the ground. While he was busy with that, Springstar clawed at his stomach. Leader dropped down on top of her. Springstar gasped and bit into his neck. Leader let out a surprised yowl and moved away.

Springstar got up and turned towards him. He panted. "Clever, straight for the kill." He told her.

_But that means you'll be expecting it again. _Springstar thought. She shuffled her feet into attack position, practically inviting Leader to attack again.

Leader growled. "I'm not going to fall for that kitty-pet." He snarled, circling around her.

Springstar risked a glance towards her clan. The apprentices had formed a team to fight the younger rogues. Autumnpelt had grabbed Red's tail and yanked back, only for Red to kick her eyes. And Winterfur, Batpaw, and even 52 were healing the wounded warriors. Unfortunately, they had their paws full with how many cats were wounded.

_I can't just wait for him to attack. _Springstar thought. She charged at Leader. Leader dodged by rolling over, and kicked Springstar away. Then he charged towards her. Springstar knocked Leader's feet out from under him and he fell down with her. She swung her claw against the dirt, making it fly towards Leader's eyes. Leader yowled and backed away, eyes closed. Springstar leapt up and bit into his neck. He tried to escape, bucking and tearing his neck away again. But when he tried that Springstar just bit tighter, so breaking away would kill him. He tried anyway, and he died.

Red gasped, having seen it. Autumnpelt used the opportunity to kill her too. With both of them gone the rogues shuffled their feet and looked around uncertainly. Springstar stepped forward. "The battle is over." She announced. No one argued. She turned and addressed just the rogues. "We have no grudge with you. You're free to leave. Or you could come back with us."

"Which?" One of them asked.

"What do you mean?" Springstar asked.

"Do we leave, or come with you? We can't do both." She stated.

"You get to choose." Springstar explained. None of them seemed to know what to do with that answer.

Springstar just started back toward camp. Frogcroak gave a whimper, picked up Bellpaw's body, and followed. As did the other cats of Leafclan. 52 came with them. After a pause, the cat that had asked 'which' followed them, and a few other rogues.

(Wow, an actually long chapter. There wasn't enough left to make another chapter though. In fact, the only chapter left is the epilogue.)


	34. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Bluepaw?"

Bluepaw looked up at the familiar voice. "Tigerpaw," She said. "You were Death Trap's kit?"

"Still am." Tigerpaw admitted. "And you helped her."

Bluepaw's unnaturally red eyes flashed angrily. "I wouldn't have helped her if I'd known she was Death Trap. Something _you _could have helped me with."

"I was on her side for most of this." Tigerpaw reminded her. "Besides, Fallenstar didn't know she was Death Trap the first time he met her, and Dragonflame used to help her too. You could've backed out anytime you wanted to."

There was a long pause where Bluepaw glared at him, and for that time it looked like she was going to kill him. Then she closed her eyes and took a breath. She nodded. "Okay, so we both screwed up. That's why we're both here I assume."

Tigerpaw looked away. "I'm here," He told her, "Because I might screw up again."

Bluepaw walked over to him. "Not, anymore." She argued firmly, dangerously. Her temper was still there, just below the surface. She smiled. "Now let's go hunt."


End file.
